Unintentions
by SincerelySatori
Summary: Kouga despised humans...taiji-ya, in particular, for the brutal murder of his parents and his comrades from the war that had transpired between them years ago. Now that he is old enough he seeks revenge on the only surviving taiji-ya. Sango. But once he finds her it isn't hate that longer dwells in his heart.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was hot on his bare back as he began to gather all his inner strength pulling himself weakly up from the rough, harsh terrain and rubble that made up the ground. His icy blue eyes were fixed on his opponent's who's mouth began to slowly form a fanged smirk. A smirk in which enraged him only more.

"You little shit...you finally decided to get up, huh? Well then, putting you back on the ground will be even more fun! Won't it, Kouga?"

His opponent was fast as he came rushing toward him, delivering a painful blow to Kouga's bare torso.

Kouga stumbled back, falling flat on his back. He gazed up upon the light blue sky and didn't move an inch which confirmed his submissive defeat.

"Your weak! And your suppose to be Hayate's boy? Your a disgrace to your father. If I were him I'd start looking for someone else to rule our tribe when the time comes and kick you out on your sorry ass."

Kouga disregarded the other youkai's blabber as he continued to stare into the radiant glow of the clear, blue sky. This had been the fifth time his opponent, Katsuo, had single handedly beaten him. Luckily for him his father wasn't there to witness such disgrace.

"Get up! You make me sick, laying there like a small minded fool...Oh Wait, How could I ever forger? You are!"

Kouga growled, slowly raising to his sore feet. That did it...

"Struck a nerve have I? Alright then, bring it on! But prepare yourself to lose again!"

Katsuo stood battle ready as Kouga scanned his body for a point of weakness.

"Children please!" A soft voice chimed in which brought Kouga back from his biserck state to reality.

He looked over his shoulder toward where the voice came from.

"Mom? What are you doing here?!" Kouga whined as his mother approached and kneeled down In front of him in what seemed like one graceful movement.

"Look at you! Your filthy. Your covered In dirt and blood!"

Kouga looked down, unable to look his mother in the eyes. He couldn't believe It. Was he that lousy? He kept disappointing people left and right.

"Go to the river and get cleaned up!" His mother scolded.

"But-"

"Now!"

Katsuo smirked, making a derisive sound from the back of his throat followed by a swarm of giggles.

Kouga lifted his head to see where the other voices came from and grew aware of the other surrounding wolf youkai children. Had they been there the whole time? Had they witnessed his defeat?

Kouga flinched as his mother pointed sharply toward the lake.

"Go! Now...Get cleaned up for the reunion feast tonight. Do you want to give our elders and fellow tribes a bad impression on your leadership skills so soon?"

He lowered his head again as he slowly began to make his lonely, embarrassing , crusade to the lake.

Damn that Katsuo! Ever since I met him that day he's been bitching me. Then mom comes along to make things worse!

"Stupid Mom! Stupid Katsuo! Stupid Wolf Demon Tribe! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"

Kouga fussed as he gazed upon the smooth, blue waters of the lake. His face twisted in disgust as he viewed his battered reflection.

"Damn it!"

He smacked the water sharply with a clawed hand. His utter disdain in himself loomed In his clouded blue eyes as the relection In the water pieced back together.

_'Some leader I'm going to turn out...'_

Laughter and on going conversations filled the night air as the reunion feast went on. Wolf-youkai from far and wide came together on this one night each year and shared stories of their travels, tribes and ancestors over a freshly prepared meal butchered and prepared by the finest female wolf-youkai in the tribe. This was the night of the wolf moon. There were precisely three more wolf moons before Kouga had to take his father's place as the leader of the tribe.

Kouga thought hard on this as he gazed upon the bon-fire in the center of the meet. In three more wolf moons he would be sixteen, a deemed 'man' or 'adult' upon their kind. If he could survive his first year leading he would be the youngest surviving leader there ever was.

Kouga disregarded all the on going conversations around him, his gazed intensely fixed upon the roaring and crackling bon-fire. He didn't even touch his meal and it just happen be his favorite, yet he showed no interest in it.

"Is everything alright, Kouga?"

His silver and grey, spiky haired friend asked as he patted his shoulder.

"Oh, Ginta...Yeah, everything's just terrific..."

"Hakkaku and I heard about what happened earlier...we Think your going to be a fine leader, don't worry. You just haven't found your calling yet..."

"My...calling?" His gaze was now fixed on Ginta as he pondered briefly on his words.

"Yeah...My old man says that your calling can come In all forms...but mainly, a challenge, a death of a loved one or love."

"Love? Feh!"

"I know! That's what I said!"

They both bursted into uncontrollable fits of hysterical laughter.

"I plan on having plenty of 'loves' and I won't even love them...How can I love anybody after being treated like shit for thirteen years of my life...?"

Kouga's tone was now serious as he looked over the other members of the tribe in which whom laughed and shared their life stories with one another. Fools.

"Well, you love me and Hakkaku right?"

Kouga didn't bother to turn to face his friend. He simply nodded his answer.

"Of course, you guys are like my bestfriends..."

Ginta smiled, giving his friend a firm pat on the shoulder before getting up and walking away.

"Take care, Kouga."

Kouga scoffed as his gaze zeroed in on his father who sat across the bon-fire talking to another wolf-youkai...wait, not just any wolf-youkai...It was Katsuo's father!

Kouga tensed as he listened closely on the conversation.

"You heard, Hayate? Your boy and my boy fought each other earlier on today..."

"Did they?"

Kouga noticed his father shoot him a look which could be described as fascination and pride.

"Yeah...my boy won...five times."

Both youkai began to chuckle hysterically at the thought. But soon, Kouga found his father staring back at him. His pale blue eyes and his stone, frowning facial features illuminated by the orange light the bonfire casted on his face. His look said it all. He was not only disdained by his son's defeat, but he was also completely embarrassed and extremely pissed off.

Kouga could no longer hold his gaze as he looked away. He hated disappointing his parents. He honestly did try to, but maybe he wasn't as strong as the put him out to be? If only he could prove himself some how?

Kouga looked out onto the forest. He could see the smoke from another bonfire not to far from where they were. The humans were having their festivities also. He shook his head-humans- such weak, miserable, creatures. He could defeat thirty of them at once, easily. That's when it hit him. That's how he would prove himself to his father and his tribe! He would slay the humans who neighbored their territory in the process winning more territory for the tribe to expand.

Kouga smirked as he swiftly slinked down the mountain and out out into the forest. His mind was made as he set out toward the human village. Completely forgetting what his mom use to tell him about the neighboring humans...they were not just any ordinary humans.


	2. Chapter 2

"Youkai!"

"Get him!"

The voices echoed through the forest behind him as he ran from them as fast as his bare feet would allow him.

He thought he could redeem his name amongst his tribe by slaying the slayers. His intentions were clearly proven invalid as he dodged through trees and heavily flourished terrain.

This was the lowest thing he had ever done.

Run for his life...from humans.

Pathetic.

With his long, thick, black mane flowing behind him now loose of it's usual kept high ponytail, he continued to run. It was the only thing he could think of.

"He went this way! Quickly!"

"Get back here you vile beast!"

He heard the harsh bite of their words call out and settle on his mind as he came to a dead end.

No.

A cliff.

Below that very cliff were the expanse of his tribe's territory. He braced himself as he sped up. He held his arms out to he side as he began his dive.

A little to late.

A chain came from behind and bound his ankle, causing him to land flat on his face just short of the cliff's edge.

"Gotcha!"

A slayer spoke in a narcissistic tone as he stood in the distance. He knew a demon, even a young one such as this, was still a threat even when bound.

"Secure him."

Another slayer spoke as he approached their newly won game.

Kouga growled instinctively as the taijiya's approached him from each side carefully. His last instinctive movements had to be accurate if he wanted to survive. His ice blue eyes darted from side to side at each taijiya as he thought of his next movement.

"Now!"

The head taijiya spoke again and with that Kouga was enclosed by slayers, grabbing and bounding his wrists and ankles in chains and this thick rubber material that Kouga cringed to think what it was made of. Youkai flesh, no doubt. Taijiya's were famous for their recreations and use of the bones and flesh of their prey. Kouga growled as he realized this is what could become of him next.

With the youkai tightly bound and secured the head taijiya approached with a look that could only be described as disgust in his dark brown eyes.

"You disgust me...you slimy little shit."

The slayer's words were simple, but packed a punch so hard it made even Kouga sink back a little.

Yet through his slight taste of fear Kouga was about to return the slayer's disgusted scowl. He hated humans for all that what worth and intensely hated taijiya's. Kouga remembered the stories his father use to tell him about these humans who called themselves strong enough to stand up to youkai, including ookami like himself, and win. He never believed it. He didn't think it was even the slightest bit possible. Until now, that was.

The slayer who stood in front of him scowl intensified and with one swift movement he had Kouga by his raven black hair, entangled and pulling intensely, causing the young youkai surprisingly extreme pain.

Kouga groaned from the sharp, sudden, pain, but none the less kept his idle composure. He didn't have the slightest clue why, but the taijiya's enragement some what amused him as his think lips began to curve into a devilish smirk. But, that very smirk began to fade as he felt something sharp held at his throat. His eyes darted downward to see just what the blunt object was that threatened him, but as soon as he saw what it was his hell like smirk returned once more.

A knife?

How pathetic.

"I'll ask you this once you uneducated little twit!"

The emphasis on the slayer's words followed by it's cold, bitter, bite caused Kouga's amusement to fade and was replace by provoked enragement.

"Why were you so close to our village? Surely your sorry excuse for parents explained to you the very dangers that rest there for disgusting adolescence such as yourself..."

The slayer tugged harder on the young youkai's hair causing a reactive growl to erupt from Kouga's throat. His skin reddened from the strain as he resisted the slayer's assault.

"My 'sorry excuse for parents' did in fact explain to me about your kind..." Kouga spoke even through his pain.

"...The reasons I sought you out was for nothing but the kill you sorry clowns!"

Kouga's words came out as a distinct spat and he struggled from his freedom, only in return putting more strain on his neck.

"You little pathetic brat!"

A more muscular slayer shot back as he delivered a blow to the young youkai's stomach. Kouga yelped as a bitter, metallic taste arose from the back of his throat and rolled down his tongue leaving behind a bitter trail. It seeped from his mouth as the form of crimson red.

Blood.

"You die now!"

The slayer who held him spat in a disgruntled tone as he held his weapon high. His intentions rested on decapitating the poor, foolish creature that he was bred to loath so dearly.

"Father!" A small shrill erupted from behind the slayer who held Kouga.

"My dear? What are you doing here?" The slayer responded hesitantly, keeping his back turned so he could block the view of the blooded youkai from his daughter. He didn't want her to witness. If the demon had been older, perhaps. But Kouga was roughly the same age as her.

"I saw this funny looking boy...he looked my age so I followed him here...but he seemed to have vanished." The girl responded innocently.

"U-Uh, what did this child look like, Darling?"

"He had fiery, spiked, red hair and it matched his crimson eyes...he wore this funny looking garment unlike one I have ever seen before..."

Kouga's eyes shot open as he words settled on his brain.

Katsuo!

But why? Had he followed him here? Had he seen what had just transpired between he and the human slayers?

Kouga hoped to ama that Katsuo had gone home. He'd rather his father know about his intentions rather than his abrupt defeat that surely followed when the human child was dismissed.

"Let him go you disgusting human!"

His prayers obviously went unanswered. The Gods must frown upon his kind, no doubt.

What followed was a blur.

Katsuo charging toward the slayer which held onto his pack member and quickly slain by the others.

Kouga finally some how finding the strength to break the bonds which held him and twisting free of the slayer's grasp, rushing to the side of his slain comrade.

The human girl screaming as even more ookami youkai and taijiya flooded into the scene as the area was engulfed in warfare

Kouga remembered how it was the very same taijiya who held him that ruthlessly slayed his parents right before his very eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Kouga stood in the very spot he remembered the war transpiring. The soil beneath his feet witnessed the deaths of hundreds of wolf demons and taijiya alike. It wasn't surprising that the young wolf prince developed a even more intense despise for the foolish humans who dared to rise against his kind. They were foolish for thinking they could hold more power than youkai let alone rid the world of them. It came as no surprise to Kouga as he caught news of the taijiya village's downfall and overall messy defeat. The perpetrator went unknown, although rumor arose that it was a silver-haired hanyou that hauled a youkai sword. Kouga sneered at the idea that a half breed could do so much damage. The very idea of it made him laugh. Other rumors had it that a powerful youkai, one that Kouga had never heard of before, was responsible. What ever the case, Kouga was happy it was done, although, he too seeked some sort of revenge for the demise of his parents.

It was the day Kouga got news of the sole survivor of the attack, a young girl, the daughter of the leader of the taijiyas, the offspring of the very taijiya who murdered his parents, that had Kouga spewing with thoughts of malice. He would hunt down this girl and murder her. He would rip her to shreds for the pain her father had caused him.

The thought of the girl screaming as blood seeped from her battered, mangled, flesh made Kouga smirk darkly. He wanted that feel, he wanted to feel his claws glide through he flesh like a hot knife glide through butter. His claws ached at the very thought and yearned for her flesh.

He would have no problem identifying the girl because he knew her scent. He also remembered her appearance when he caught a glimpse of her years ago. She had long, thick, dark-brown hair that trailed down her back and light, hazel, eyes that she wore a heavy rich coloring over. She was young then, so her features might have changed slightly. But Kouga knew exactly what to look for.

"It's sickening...It seems like only yesterday this happened." A now grown Ginta spoke as he approached his pondering leader.

"Yeah...I'm happy those humans are dead, though. Let them burn in the hottest pits of hell!" Hakkaku exclaimed as he balled his fists.

Kouga closed his eyes. His mind was made.

"Where are you going Kouga?" Ginta questioned as he fixed his eyes on his wandering leader.

Kouga's reply was simple, yet cold and harsh.

"To gut a human bitch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

She bit her lip softly as a puzzled expression delicately creased her forehead as she sat before the rows of graves that represented all the lives lost in the fatal assault. She wasn't quite sure what was going on here. She went from having no one and being completely alone in this huge, open, world of nothingness, to have four wonderful friends who spared her life from being compelled by Naraku, the ominous demon who had slain her entire village.

Sango let out a relieved sigh as she smiled weakly, hoping to reassure herself that everything was going to be alright. She greatly appreciated her new companions for having the decencies to bury the dead and mark each of their graves and she couldn't wait until she would be able to thank them for it. She hoped to thank them by offering them her honor and loyalty. She would fight along side to in pursue to destroy Naraku and in the process, avenge the deaths of all her loved ones.

"Sango?"

Startled, Sango quickly twisted her upper body slightly toward the voice. She offered a welcoming smile as she saw it was her raven-haired friend Kagome. From what Kagome explained to her the night before, she was a miko who was reincarnated from the well-known miko, Kikyou. Kagome was from the modern era. Something Sango hadn't quiet understood but she believed it no doubt. From what she could tell, Kagome and her would be great friends. The miko had a heart of gold.

"Hello, Kagome."

Sango watched as the miko plopped down on the ground beside her. Her smile remained sincere as the miko sighed and rested back on her hands, "Boy! Am I tired. It's been a long day..."

"I want to thank you, Kagome. I appreciate all that you and the others have done for me this past week."

Sango examined as the miko's lips spread into a subtle smile, "It was nothing, Sango. Really. You were in some serious trouble with are enemy, of course we would help you."

Sango's hazel brown eyes gleamed with gratitude as she allowed Kagome's words to sink in. She was extremely grateful to have Kagome and the others there with her. Otherwise, she would be all alone.

"Oh, Sango. Your wounds seem to be healing fast, huh? It won't be long before-"

Sango tilted her head slightly at Kagome's abrupt halt, giving her a subtle frown. She really wanted to know what the miko was going to say next. As she stared at Kagome waiting for her answer, she couldn't help but notice the far away look in the miko's dark brown eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Kagome's side, his long silver hair flowed behind him like a milky river. He had his sword, the tetsusaiga, already drawn as he faced the forest. Sango could see the anger flicker in his golden eyes he stood battle ready, "Kagome?"

"There are sacred jewel shards..."

"Are you certain?" The monk, Miroku questioned as he trailed in behind the hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Yeah, they're closing in!"

X X X

"Kouga!"

"Hey Kouga, wait for us!"

Kouga let out a annoyed huff as he slid to a halt. He had been running so fast that he forgot all about his winded companions. He wasn't use to running that fast. In fact, it had only been a couple years it started, after he found three shards of the Shikon No Tama. The jewel had saved his life after the death of his parents, for after they were out of the way there were other-stronger, faster, more equipped males, who challenged Kouga almost each and everyday. With no doubt Kouga knew he needed the powerful shards.

"Hurry up! I can smell that wench, she's really close!"

Ginta and Hakkaku came to a stop before him, heaving and gasping for air.

"I don't have time for you two slowing around!"

Kouga spun on his heel, readying himself to speed off again when he saw it. His lips spread into a fanged smirk and his claws hitched. He had been to busy in his own thoughts to realize just how close they were to the old slayer's village. It was only a couple more miles away, or in Kouga's case, just a few quick strides off from where he stood.

As his surroundings all whirled together around him in a blur of brown and green, Kouga sped his way down toward the village. He recalled following the same path when he was a pup, but also remembered it being a much more challenging.

Kouga forced impact down on his legs and slid into a stop a few yards away from the slayer village. His ice blue eyes scanned the area quickly as he sought out a confidential place of entry. Settling on a dense tree, which limbs hung above the boarder surrounding the village, Kouga began to scale, effortlessly up it's length. He was just about to bound across the boarder of the village when another scent caught his attention, followed by another then another.

'Damn it, she isn't alone.'

Kouga's face crumpled into a frown, almost a pout even as he sampled the air vigorously. One scent, however stood out to him the most. His face twisted in disgust. Only one creature could carry such a scent.

Hanyou.

He shrugged, deciding it would be child's play to destroy a hanyou. Unlike a full out youkai like himself, hanyou's were half human. Once you got that human side out of the way, destroying the demon side seemed to be easy.

Happy with his decision, Kouga leapt over the boarder and landed heavily on his feet on what seemed to be graves. Kouga gazed down upon the graves, smirking his satisfaction. 'It was true.'

"And just who the hell are you?!"

Kouga's eyes quickly snapped up as he came face to face with a pair of snarling, golden, eyes. It was the hanyou he smelled before he entered. The anger in the hanyou's eyes caused a sadistic smirk to form on Kouga's lips, "I'd tell you, mutt-face. But I figured you aren't worthy of that sort of information."

"What you call me?!"

In the moment as Kouga was about to answer the hanyou's question with another insult he spotted a woman from the corner of his eyes. This wasn't just any woman to him. This was the woman he spent all day hunting. This was his prey. "Your the last taijiya? Right?"

**X X X**

Sango was a bit startled by the mention of her people from the blue eyed youkai. She hadn't thought news of her village's demise spread so quickly, "I am."

Sango watched as the youkai's expression went from passive to purely enraged.

"I am Kouga, Leader of the eastern youkai-wolf tribe. I've come for your head."

A/N: After long consideration I decided a cliff hanger was needed. Sorry! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Her face was an expressionless mass as the overcast from her long brown bangs shadowed her eyes.

"You are here to kill me?"

Kouga blinked his confusion, for he was a little taken off guard by the taiji-ya's composure. Whenever threatened like that, one would usually lash out in self defense. Why was this taiji-ya so calm? It gave him goosebumbs.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are, waltzing in here like that and threatening my poor friend like that?! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Kouga turned to the little, feisty, miko whom addressed him. He was shocked such a small woman could lash out with such anger, "And just who the hell are you?"

"That's none of your business, Wolf! Now just back off from Kagome and Sango before I have to end this...My way!"

Kouga turned to the hanyou who held his sword pointed toward him. Kouga knew little about hanyou's, and he didn't care. To his knowledge they were weak, nothing compared to a full out youkai like himself.

"Your all talk, Mutt."

Kouga slowly turned his attention to the taiji-ya, who seemed to be hiding something behind her back.

"My way it is!" The hanyou snarled as he swung his powerful sword toward Kouga, who quickly noticed and dodged it by leaping into the air. Kouga wasted no time going after the fully aware taiji-ya who leaped out of the way, dodging his own attack.

"Hey wolf! this battle is between you and me, keep Sango out of it!"

Sango. Little to Kouga's knowledge, that name was going to haunt him day and night.

Kouga sized up his prey, taking in every little detail about her. He noticed the white bandages that stuck to her face and the way she moved, slower than normal humans but none the less efficient . Her overall vulnerability was extremely high. With one sniff of the air, Kouga could smell her fear. That's when it all became clear to him...

"Your already injured?"

**X X X**

The taiji-ya's eyes began to quake as she tried to fight back her tears. Out of fear, she charged the now unexpecting youkai. When she was of close enough distance to him, her sleeve slid back revealing a sharp, hidden dagger, "Die!"

Kouga leaped to get out of the way, but he mis-calculated just how close the taiji-ya was. The blade sliced through the flesh on his right cheek.

"You fucking little bitch!" Kouga snarled as he pressed his hand against his injured cheek.

Sango readied her weapon, preparing to charge once more. She may have been injured from that battle that transpired between Kohaku and then Inuyasha and her. She couldn't afford to let her guard down for one second.

Sango kept her eyes on the youkai. She noticed how his icy blue eyes shimmered with only could be pure rage.

"I've had enough..." Inuyasha said as he moved in between the dueling pair, pointing his sword toward Kouga, "Sango, allow me to finish him off once and for all so we can be on our way."

Sango noticed the wolf youkai's ice blue eyes narrow in on Inuyasha as he slowly began to approach.

**X X X**

"You damn, Mutt! Stay away from my prey!" Kouga spat as he slowly approached the hanyou. To the naked eye, or human eye rather, It may look like he was staring at the hanyou, but truthfully he was looking directly though him at the taiji-ya who unfortunately relaxed a bit, praising she was no longer the center of his attention, or so she thought.

I'll never be able to kill her here...

"You want to kill Sango? You'll have to go through every last one of us first."

A feral growl escaped Kouga's clenched teeth as he stalked closer to the hanyou who tightened his grip on his sword.

Kouga paced himself, biting his time efficiently. He wanted to wait until the moment the hanyou least expected it to make his move.

"What the hell is taking so fucking long, wolf? Does my sword scare you?"

Kouga sprang into action, leaping over the gloating hanyou and snatching up the frightened taiji-ya who was far to startled to resist.

Inuyasha turned, dumbfounded as he watched Kouga land effortlessly in a nearby tree outside of the boarder.

"Listen up, pup. Only cowards use weapons...real youkai like me use are teeth and claws...remember that! Oh and don't bother coming after me for Sango, she'll already be dead by time you find us."

"Get back here!" Inuyasha spat, disregarding all that Kouga said as he charged toward them.

"No chance!"

With that Kouga leap out of the tree and sped off back down the path in which he used to get there, nearly running over poor Ginta and Hakkaku who still struggled to catch up, "Hurry up you clowns! I have the bitch already!"

Kouga's face paled as a pair of dainty, pale, hands wrapped around his throat. Causing him to tumble backward.

**X X X**

Sango straddled the wolf's waist as the used all her weight to put force on her grip around Kouga's throat.

"Get...off...m-me...you...crazy..."

Sango's eyes were fierce as she pushed down harder, keeping his arms pent down under her knees, "I demand answers!"

"And I demand you get the hell off me!"

"No! Tell me..Why would I release a youkai who is trying to kill me? What type of taij-ya would I be?"

A growl slipped through Kouga's clenched teeth.

Sango could feel the vibrations through her hands which remind tightly around his throat. She glanced over her shoulder as she heard approaching footsteps from behind. Had her friends caught up already?

Sango was more than a little disappointed as she saw the two youkai that they passed by moments ago. Then it hit her...she was clearly out-numbered it the two decided to attack.

"Boss?"

"Hey Kouga, what's going on here?"

Sango let out a released exhale as she witnessed how dense the duo were. Her eyes then sharply returned to Kouga who's throat she intently applied more pressure to.

"Get her off me!" Kouga spat gruffly as he grabbed onto Sango's arms trying his best to push the surprisingly strong woman off. If he hadn't been the one her fury was being inflected on he would actually be impressed.

"Uhh right!" Hakkaku said as he grabbed Sango by one of her elbows and attempted to pull her off.

"Right away boss!" Hakkaku said also as he grabbed hold to her other elbow and he too attempted to remove the feisty woman.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get this bitch off me!" Kouga snarled as he held Sango by her shoulders, attempting to push her off to no avail.

"We're trying, boss!" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison as they tugged on her bent elbows.

"Pathetic!" Sango hissed as she finally released Kouga's throat and through her arms in the "Get this bitch off me!" Kouga snarled as he held Sango by her shoulders, attempting to push her off to no avail.

"We're trying, boss!" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison as they tugged on her bent elbows.

"Pathetic!" Sango hissed as she finally released Kouga's throat and through her arms in the air, sending Ginta and Hakkaku stumbling backward. She unmounted the youkai's waist and began to walk back to her demolished village, where her friends were.

"Where do ya think your going?!" Kouga hissed as he got to his feet and tackled the unexpecting woman.

"Get off!"

"Not until your dead!" Kouga hissed, raising a clawed hand above the taiji-ya's head.

Sango's eyes narrowed as she gazed up at the clawed hand. She couldn't die now, now while she still seeked revenge for her fallen comrades and her family. Once she was able to see Naraku dead was when she thought life could take it's course but as for right now...

Kouga's eyes widen as his face twisted in pain. This was unlike any type of pain he had felt before. It lingered and throbbed. It was unexpected, the taiji-ya had kneed him in the crotch.

Sango wore a satisfied smirk as the youkai rested his forehead against her chest.

"Your a cruel woman, Sango."

Sango pushed Kouga off of her, getting on all fours and began to this time, crawl away. She has had it up to here with Kouga's foolishness and longed to get back to her newly acquainted friends.

Kouga stood and dusted himself off as he glared at the fleeing form of the taiji-ya. He couldn't stand the fact that she was still living. For months he planned on killing this woman and yet here she was, being at his mercy for almost an hour now and she still lived.

"Should we let her leave, Boss?"

"Yeah, she has some strength on her..." Ginta and Hakkaku commented as they too watched the fleeing woman.

"No chance..." Kouga replied as he strided up to the crawling taiji-ya, stepping on the mid-section of her back which instantly caused her to collapse to the ground under his weight.

"Damn you!" Sango hissed as she turned her head to scowl up at Kouga who simply smirked. He was amused that she was so damn feisty. He liked his prey feisty.

Kouga was just about to finish finish the taiji-ya off for good by crushing her spine. He had longed for this moment so he decided to do it nice and slow, sadistically enjoying ever cry, moan, and squeal the onna had to offer from the pain.

Just as he began to here the first bone crack he saw a flash of yellow, then before he knew it he was on his back with a growling fire cat-youkai above him.

Kouga's ice blue eyes met glowing crimson ones as the fire cat stared him down. Then, from the corner of his eye, Kouga noticed Sango dragging herself across the grassy plain, trying her best to escape. Kouga quirked his eyebrow...

This girl doesn't know when to give in...

"Out of my way, Pussy!" Kouga snarled arrogantly as he planted his feet below Kirara's belly and lifted quickly with ease, sending the cat flying yards away, landing with a loud thud. He then got to his feet and went to stand in front of Sango, blocking her way of escape.

"Move!" Sango hissed, her hazel eyes flickering with hatred.

Kouga folded his arms across his chest and sat in front of Sango. He no longer held interested to kill her, he wanted to know just what made this tiny girl tick.

"You are...admirable..."

Sango was a more than a little distraught as she allowed his compliment to sink in. First, he wanted to kill her and now he was complimenting her? What was it with this guy?

"I can't kill a girl so powerful no matter what she did..."

"What did I do?!" Sango hissed, the hatred immediately returning to her hazel eyes.

"Huh?"

"What..did...I...do?!" Her words were subtle, yet demanding as she dared to return the youkai's intense gaze.

Kouga thought on it for a moment. He knew she hadn't physically did anything, but it was her father who had slain his parents and other members of his tribe. Should she has to suffer for the evil done by another? It wasn't right. If he did that he would be just as bad as her father.

"Absolutely nothing..." Kouga said slowly in a still some what, arrogant tone. Even though what he had said cleanly answered her question, he said it more to himself rather than her.

He watched as the taiji-ya's body relaxed a bit. She was less tense. He didn't know if it was from the answer he had given her or if it had been for the face that his eyes softened as he said it.

Despite her back injury, Kouga watched as Sango sat up to face him. A delighted grin slowly danced across his face as he indulged on the pure strength in this girl. Her determination was far greater than any of the female demons he had encountered in his years, Including Ayame and boy was Ayame determined!

He also admired how the taiji-ya was able to stand up to him, despite her injured condition. His mind instantly played back how she nearly strangled him to death and how neither he, Ginta or Hakkaku were able to push her off. Looking back at it this way, the scene was actually comical.

With all her determination, strength and wits, She would be the perfect mate for any male youkai of his status, lucky enough to find her before some pathetic human did. That's when it hit him...

His calling!

"Your mine..."

Sango's eyes went wide, unsure if she had heard Kouga correctly or if she was hearing things due to the extreme pain her back was in. "What?"

"Yeah, you heard me right. I'm going to make you my woman..."

Kouga gazed upon Sango confused expression. He noticed aside from being kick-ass on the battle field, Sango was actually very attractive. She could easily send any female wolf youkai into a raging fit of anger just by walking by.

"I kneed you harder than I thought...Your Demented."

Kouga's gazed fell as he expression grew fustrated. This little onna was definitely meant to be his but, he wasn't ready to accept a mate yet, and by the looks of it neither was she. It would take a couple months before either of them were ready. Plus he wanted to find out a little more about this girl, she spiked his interested in way that can't be explained.

"Sango!"

Both Sango and Kouga turned their heads as they watched Kagome run to kneel down at Sango's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"For the moment."

Kagome looked at Kouga, her eyes flickered with anger.

Kouga returned her gaze then turned his attention to the hanyou that came into view over her shoulder, his demonic sword wielded and glowing.

"Your going to wish you never kidnapped Sango, wolf!"

Kouga stood and placed his hands on his hips, the fact that her friends were so over-protective of her pissed him off...but then again...

"Even though the thought of it pisses me off...I need you to look after my woman while I'm gone."

Everyone feel quiet, not knowing how to respond to what Kouga said. Let alone not know what exactly he meant by it.

It was Miroku who was just catching up who responded, "His woman?"

Sango could feel all eyes on her as she glanced over her shoulder at everyone. She hated being the center of attention, it made her blush. Which made Kouga's words seem even more believable.

"Shame, I was hoping she would do me the honor of baring my children..." Miroku sighed, "Tsk, tsk."

Disregarding the monk's suggestive comment, which any other day he would have killed him on the spot for, Kouga simply walked over and joined Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Inu-trasha, was It?"

"What the hell did you say?!"

Kouga smirked, he enjoyed angering the hanyou, "Take good care of my woman in my absence. My dear, Sango. I hope you forgive me for leaving you in the care of this moron."

Sango said nothing, she was just as confused as everyone else. She simply stared at Kouga as if he had just sprouted another head.

"I'll be seeing ya!" Kouga said with a wink as he sped off, nearly sending poor Ginta and Hakkaku to the ground.

"Wait, Kouga!"

"Here we go again!" The two wolf youkai yelled as the trailed after Kouga, "See ya around, Sis!" Were their final departing words to Sango who still blinked her confusion.

Inuyasha slowly turned to face Sango, his perplexed expression almost sent chills down Sango's spine, "So, Sango...I didn't know you were a little, nasty, whore..."

Sango closed her eyes and sighed as Kagome jumped to her feet.

"SIT!"

"GAHHH!


	6. Chapter 6

_'Yeah, you heard me right...I'm going to make you my woman...'_

Months have passed since then. Sango tossed and turn in the sleeping bag that Kagome provided for her as she tried to get rid of the lingering memories that Kouga left in her mind. She didn't know why she thought about him at night, for she told herself clearly she had no feelings toward the youkai and she knew damn well he had no feelings for her. He only said he was going to make her his woman because he admired her fighting skills, that's the way things worked with ookami. They didn't actually fall in love before courting one another like humans did. Love came later with them...

"Fools..." Sango muttered as she continued her tossing and turning.

"Who ya calling a fool?!" Inuyasha huffed from the tree he rested against.

Sango was tempted to say that she was indeed calling him the fool, but she decided not to and sighed as she turned her back to the hanyou, "It doesn't concern you, Inuyasha."

"Why is it you have trouble sleeping?" Miroku asked, as he sat up from the spot he layed.

Sango was startled, she thought Miroku was asleep so his abrupt question took her clean off-guard, "I..." She didn't know how to answer the monk's question, simply because he had that affect on her. She admittedly developed feeling for him over the months she knew him, even if he was a hentai.

"Are you thinking about Kouga?" Shippo, a fox-youkai kitsune, asked as he scurried up to Sango, climbing into her sleeping bag and getting comfortable as if he prepared himself for story time.

Sango fell silent as she looked around their campsite. All eyes were on here, including Kagome and Kirara's. Sango swore under her breath as her cheeks took a hue of hot pink. She was caught like a rat in a rat trap.

"Feh, Why would she think of him? He hasn't been around in nearly a year-" Inuyasha spoke, breaking the silence as he turned his attention away from her.

Even though she heard the obvious doubt in the hanyou's voice she still agreed, hoping that enough to satisfy everyone's curiosity.

"-Besides, we all know Sango has a thing for Miroku..."

Sango blush intensified as she quickly found the nearest rock and pelted it at the unexpected hanyou, hitting him directly as the forehead, causing him to stumble backward.

"What the hell was that for Sango?!"

Kagome growled as she quickly stood from her sleeping back, "Inuyasha, Sit!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he was sent, face first into the ground.

Sango noticed as Miroku and Shippo snickered mutely, trying not to snicker herself she shot Kagome a grateful look before snuggling in the warmth of her sleeping bag once more and closing her eyes.

_'Take good care of my woman in my absence. My dear, Sango. I hope you forgive me for leaving you in the care of this moron.'_

Sango opened her eyes and released a heavy sigh as she looked down at Shippo, who was already fast asleep.

Sango blushed as she felt a warm hand, pressed firmly against her bottom. She blinked her eyes open, only to see Miroku's grinning face right before her eyes. She was mortified.

"My dear, Sango. I am afraid you over slept, I took the honor upon waking you, but this is the only way I knew how."

"Oh it's alright..." Sango said in a low hiss, cringing with anger.

"Really?!"

_WHACK!_

Sango exhaled heavily as she crawled out of her sleeping bag and got to her feet. She felt no remorse for the trembling mass off purple and black that lay in front of her as she rolled up her sleeping bag and stepped over Miroku. If he tried something like that again he would have to answer to her hiraikotsu.

"You mean that chick you were after is still living?"

"What?!"

"What happen? Did you chicken out?"

Disappointed members of his tribe cried out as he sat before them. He didn't mind answering their millions of questions, he was rather use to it. As a matter-of-fact, he made it a daily hobby of his.

"No, I didn't_ 'chicken out' _you idiot!" Kouga hissed, feeling more than a little insulted by the question that he intended he would of. "She still lives because she is way to good of a fighter to waste...She could be of great value to us."

"Then are we taking her as a whore?"

"Hmm...maybe. But she would be _my_ whore, none of you guys can touch her. If you do, i'd kill you where you stand!"

There was an out burst of mummers as a majority of the tribe took three steps back. Only one still stood before Kouga and he stood there deliberately.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the old wolf who still stood his ground. The wolf's deep red eyes narrowed in response.

"Stand down, old fool." Kouga hissed through his clenched teeth as he stood from where he sat, his fist clenched tightly as he kept eye contact with the challenger. "Don't be stupid."

The challenger, who Kouga recognized as Taichi, Katsuo's father, slowly began to back away in response. He was far from submitting to what he described as adolescences and bad leadership skills. "Instead of flirting with the girl who murdered your parents, you should have killed her. Have you no honor? _Child_."

Kouga growled, "That's leader to you, _old fool_. Don't let my age deceive you...I'm fully capable of whipping your ass, any day.

"And one day we shall put that theory to the test...have your mother taught you nothing? Respect and pay heed to your elders. It will be rewarding in the long run..._or_ in your case, If you are so lucky."

Rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest, Kouga turned in the direction of the den's opening, "Whatever, I don't have time for your lectures."

"Where ya going, Kouga?"

Kouga glanced over his shoulder at the white-haired female, who 's violet eyes held concern and slight suspicion. He knew her face, well of course because of the fact that she was a member of his tribe. But he also knew it from somewhere else. A late night rendezvous, perhaps? He'd never know, there were way to many female faces dancing around in his head to keep track of. One, in particular plagued him the most. The human...the taiji-ya.

_Sango? Yes, that was it...Sango...i swore to her I'd make her my woman...It's been to long, I have to see her._

Shaking his head to relieve himself of the trance the thoughts of Sango put on him, he smirked. "There's this lovely girl...She's lonely. I'm going to go change that."

With a final grin and a salute, he was off.

She couldn't believe it, this man who stood before her was indescribable. How he did it was beyond her. Even now as he held tightly to her hands, looking deeply into her eyes. She still had no words to describe him. She was dumbfounded.

"My dear, Sango. Surely you dream of having a family one day...I sure do."

With her blush fading and her eyes narrowing, Sango frowned knowing exactly what could follow such a perplexing statement.

"Will you do me the honor of baring my children?"

Sango gently snatched her hands away from Miroku, who simply sighed and shook his head in reaction.

"You can't do that...you can't flirt with me or ask me to bare you children after asking another woman the same thing right in front of my face like that...It isn't right."

Knowing the monk clearly didn't understand, Sango turned her attention to the ground, releasing a long held sigh, "It's like talking to a brick wall..."

Sango could feel his gaze intensely on her but she dared not look up. Instead, she spun around and quickly made her retreat before this situation was made far more uncomfortable for her than it already was.

"Sango..."

Sango glanced over her shoulder at the monk. His eyes shook as though he longed to tell her something but couldn't quiet find the words.

"What is it this time?"

"I..."

"Sango! Yo!" A deep, raspy voiced called out, completely cutting Miroku off. Miroku responded by surprisingly sighing aloud, displaying how fustrated he clearly was.

Sango turned quickly at the sound of her name but before she could good look at who it was that called it she was greeted by a pair of warm hands, clasping around her own. Sango slowly looked up from the sight of her hands being clasped and into the eyes of the other, "Huh? It's you!"

A sakura pink blush stained her cheeks, giving her pale complexion a pink hue as she gazed into the ice blue eyes of her suitor. She couldn't help but dazzle at the amused smile that played across his lips as he returned her gaze, "Kouga...right?"

"You got it! It's been awhile, Beautiful. Surely you've missed me."

Kouga watched as the taiji-ya's expression faded from bashful to, his surprise, a little bit annoyed. Hoping to reassure her and bring back her bashfulness that he so longed for, Kouga squeezed gently on her hands, hoping, praying, that she wouldn't retaliate. When his prayers were some how answered and a slight blush returned to her features he was able to relax a little, "Or atleast I hope...because I missed you, that's for sure!"

"I hardly even know you..."

With the confident grin returning to his face, Kouga pulled the taiji-ya's hands closer to his lips, planting a soft kiss gently to her comparably soft skin "Well, that's that thing. I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better."

After a moment of pondering over his own words more than once and receiving not answer, Kouga glanced up at Sango. She was intently staring at the monk, her expression held a slight amount of fluster, but what stuck out to Kouga most was her eyes. Her eyes defiantly held feelings for the monk. To make matters worse, the monk returned her gaze.

_Shit! I knew staying away for so long would cause this to happen! This is my own damn fault._

Realizing he was nothing but a mere interloper on what ever was going on here, Kouga gently dropped the taiji-ya's hand, "Forgive me. I'll leave."

"Huh? No, stay! Please!"

Shocked and confused, Kouga blinked rapidly at the taiji-ya, "For what? You seem busy."

"Yes, why Sango? I was in the middle of explaining something to you." An even more shocked Miroku protested as he approached Sango, taking her hand in his, "Besides, Surely Kouga is busy himself...Am I correct, Kouga?"

Kouga glared intensely at the monk. He didn't like the fact that the monk spoke on his behalf, let alone tried to get rid of him. On top of that it irritated him to see the monk's clammy little fingers wrapped tightly around Sango's. In his mind, Sango was already his mate. Being his mate meant being his property, and Miroku was beyond trespassing on his property.

"No, actually. I don't."

Kouga grinned victoriously as the monk shut his eyes and released Sango's hands, sighing his defeat, "Shame."

"It is ain't it?" Kouga's toothy smirk was priceless as he linked his arm with the taiji-ya's and began to guide her toward the forest.

X X X

"W-Where are we going?" Sango questioned, her demanding tone laced with suspicion.

Kouga chuckled, taking this moment to break the ice that severed their relationship. "I'm taking you to the forest so I can completely make you my mate and get you nice and pregnant so you may have my pups."

Kouga stopped, pretending to wonder why the taiji-ya came to a deliberate halt. Her hazel eyes were wide and shimmered with what looked like shock, but at the same time it looked like fear. Her mouth hung slightly open, she wanted to say something but didn't know what.

Kouga stood there, smirking as he waited for her to speak. Just as Sango was about to retaliate he abrupted with a fit of undefined laughter, "I was kidding, taiji-ya. You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

Sakura pink stained Sango's complexion as she folded her arms across her chest, giving Kouga the best _'I hate you face' _she could manage. She knew should didn't really hate him but, she wasn't happy with the little joke he pulled. She was clearly fuming on the outside, but on the inside she was laughing just as hard as he.

Seeing the angry look that graced the taiji-ya's face, Kouga straightened and cleared his throat. Knew she was upset with him, a smirk still played across his face as amusement danced in his eyes, "Actually, I'm taking you back to my tribe. I want to show them what an amazing warrior you are."

Sango's eyes brightened as she took in his words. She watched as he placed a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it gently. Watching that little gesture he did made it clear to her that he was telling the truth and that he meant every word he said. She so badly wanted to giggle, knowing it also meant he was extremely nervous. Instead, she suppressed the urge and listened as he continued.

"...They will be surprised to see a human with your amount of dedication and skill...Maybe even as taken as I was when I first saw it..."

Sango's blush intensified as she dropped her gaze to the ground he stood, "Do you actually mean that?"

"Nope."

Sango's gaze turned into an intense glare as she returned her attention to him, not believing he just said what she think he said. Above all, she knew one thing for sure, she had enough. With that she turned and began to walk back to where her friends camped.

"Sango?"

At the sound of her name, she glanced over her shoulder at Kouga, "What is it now?"

"I was joking."

Now noticing the smirk that spread across his face, Sango couldn't help but feel completely silly. Blushing wildly and feeling a little hot under the collar, she changed her direction and returned to Kouga, unable to look at him.

Kouga laughed, hoping it would ease her embarrassment, "You are to gullible, taiji-ya!"

Sango's eyes lit with realization as she looked up into Kouga's laughing face. He was a prankster, and was good at it. If only she could find a way to get back at him. A way that would teach him a lesson and show him she could be just as tricky as he.

A smirked graced Sango's thin lips as she took the ends of his pelt, lifting it slightly with ease, causing him to immediately stop laughing and take on a deep, unexpected, blush instead. "I really like this...umm...what Is it? A skirt?"

"Hey, watch it, woman!" Kouga growled as he forced his pelt back down, still blushing as he forced a glare at the giggling taiji-ya. "It's a pelt, not a skirt!"

Sango smiled blissfully as she began to trail off in the direction of the mountains. "Your to gullible, wolf."

Kouga stood, baffled. He couldn't believe she had actually gotten him back. Above all, he couldn't believe she caused him to blush. He hardly ever blushed due to his lack of shame. He shook his head rapidly, shaking away all the thoughts that clouded his mind as he jogged to catch up with the blissing taiji-ya. "Sango?"

"Kouga?"

A knowing smirk danced across Kouga's lips as he fell into pace with Sango's footsteps. "Do you really like my pelt?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sweat began to moisten her palms as her widened eyes twitched slightly. The howls made her body stiffen as she took in the sight that lay before her very eyes. The only thing her brain managed to process was simple and blunt.

Wolves and youkai, alike.

Hundreds of them.

Staring directly her!

"You just going to stand there all day, taiji-ya?" Kouga questoned, his voice laced with amusement as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, leaning in closer to get a good look at her paralyzed state.

Startled, Sango jolted as if she had just been shocked, her attention quickly focusing in on the passionate, blue, pair of eyes that timidly searched hers. She blinked rapidly trying to focus on Kouga rather than the chilling howls that filled the air around them.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft and comforting, yet held a slight bit of casual amusement. Sango couldn't help but feel this strange sense of comfort being touched by him. A pink hue stained her cheeks as she dared another glance at the hundreds of wolves and youkai surrounding them once more. She felt, oddly, better about it now.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright."

With a blissful smile, Kouga let go of her shoulders and stood aside so she could get a better look at the tribe.

Oh how she longed he didn't do that. As soon as she was no longer in contact with him or was able to see him in front of her, again, her body returned to it's rigid state.

As if reading her mind, Kouga placed a soothing hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently, "It's alright...they won't dare hurt you as long as I'm around. I wouldn't have brought you with me if I didn't think it was perfectly safe."

Sango relaxed a bit as his words set in. She was extremely grateful to have him near her, otherwise she would have been running back to Miroku and the others. There was way to many youkai she could handle if things were to go wrong.

"Alright, Listen up! This woman is a special guest of mine. Screw with her and I'll rip your heads off!"

Sango watched how some of the wolves responded Kouga's warning by whimpering and cowering away, while others howled their acknowledgements.

"Alright, then. Your going to be just fine." Kouga said with a relaxed smirk resting across his tanned face. He began to walk forward, draping his arm across Sango's shoulders to pull her along with him.

Sango responded by adding a little resistance but slowly began to ease as she watched the wolves and youkai part, allowing them to continue forward. She couldn't help but to smile as she noticed Kouga's pace slow to adjust to hers, "T-Thank you, Kouga."

Kouga's eyes brightened as her gazed down at her, keeping his foot falls even with hers, "For what?"

"For..."

"Greetings, Whore." An amused voice cooed, stopping Sango dead in her tracks. She turned to see a orange haired youkai with the most stunning pair of crimson red eyes, casually leaning on one of the den's outter walls.

"W-Whore?" Sango questioned, a little put down by the youkai's poor choice in words.

"Aye, didn't you hear what I said?"

"Shut up, Taichi." Kouga growled, tensing his hold around Sango's shoulders, "Before I make you shut up...for good!"

"Your all talk, Kid."

Sango watched as the two bickering wolves exchanged death glares, curiously. She had never witnessed such a display of idiotism in her life.

"Here we go with that age thing again." Kouga spoke arrogantly as he released Sango's shoulders, crossing his arms across his chest, "Doesn't that ever get old? Because Kami knows you have."

"Your hilarious. Now if only you were as good at your leadership skills as you are at running that mouth of yours all day."

Sango threw her hand over her mouth, suppressing an urged giggle. Taichi had a point and by the stale look that resided on Kouga's face, he knew it too.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Taichi smirk arrogantly as he too crossed his arms across his chest.

Unable to suppress any longer, Sango's giggles filled the air as her arms crossed over her belly to balance herself.

Kouga's eyes brightened as he gazed curiously upon the giggling taiji-ya. He hadn't been happy that Taichi had just took a swing at his leadership skills, that was a low blow to their kind. Yet, he had been thrilled to see Sango so relaxed with her surroundings to actually show that type of emotion.

Taichi smirked as he too gazed upon Sango. He was pleased that his insult toward Kouga had been able to make the very woman that was supposed to be Kouga's whore giggle with bemusement. "Your whore even agrees..."

All fell silent once more as Sango shot Taichi a death glare before turning to give Kouga a perplexing look as if to say 'What the hell is that suppose to mean?'.

"You mean he hadn't told you yet, human?" Taichi continued, despite the threatening scowl he was receiving from Kouga.

"Told me what?"

"You are his Whore."

"Whore?" Sango's eyes sharpened at the offensive word as she gazed at Taichi who's smirk grew excitedly.

"Aye, human. Whore..."

"Whore?" Having enough of Taichi's inconsiderate, vile, behavior, Sango turned to Kouga, "I thought you asked me to be your mate...?"

"His mate?!"

Sango turned back to Taichi, who was layed over the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Dear girl, as If you would be fit enough to be even Kouga's mate."

Standing to his feet, regaining a serious composure. Taichi put on an act of false remorse. "Look around you, human. We are wolves and wolf youkai...not a single human in sight. Do you wish to know why?" Taichi quirked his expression to that of disgust as he casted a dark glare down upon Sango, who's eyes quaked with heartache, "Because we eat them. We hate them, they disgust us. Especially you, taiji-ya."

Sango slowly looked over the infamous youkai wolf tribe, seeing nothing but truth. Their eyes held disapprovment and disgust. Some even held hunger and and, to Sango's surprise, amusement. Amusement directed toward her. They were laughing at her, teasing her.

"Enough." Kouga spoke, his voice laced in anger.

Sango felt as he layed a hand on her shoulder, the same hand that comforted her earlier, yet this time felt different. It felt like pity rather than comfort.

"Sango, please. Don't lis..."

"He speaks the truth...I am taiji-ya...and you a youkai. We're vicious enemies, Kouga..."

"That isn't true. Things are different now" Kouga began to explain as he wrapped his arms gingerly around her arms, "We..."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Reflecting back on Taichi's words earlier, Sango could feel the need to expload with anger urge her, she could feel it nipping at her heels like...like a ravenous pack of hungry wolves. Soon she was no longer able to hold back that anger anymore, "Get your arms from around me, youkai! I am not your 'whore' or your 'mate' nor do I love you!"

A little taken back from the taiji-ya's sudden aggressive outburst, Kouga raises his hands and puts distance between himself and the fuming woman, "Calm down, taiji-ya." Kouga knew Sango hadn't love him to begin with, they had roughly just met after all, but the way she pointed it out made his heart ache.

"Calm down? You expect me to 'calm down' after practically being spit on and disgusted upon?!"

_No, I expect you to cool it before I lose it then nobody will be happy..._

"I hate you for bringing me here, youkai. We are no longer friends, got that? and I will like it if you were to just stay your distance and leave me alone!"

With that said, Sango sharply turned and began to march off.

"Wait! Sango!" Kouga called, gripping the taiji-ya's wrist which she simply snatched away.

"Don't touch me!" She spat, a slight bit of disgust looming in her eyes.

Kouga growled. Nobody made a fool of him in front of his tribe and lives to tell the tale. This taiji-ya was pushing every last one of his buttons.

"Fine, go! Your way to simple for me anyway."

Sango paused, wondering if he just said exactly what it sounded like he just said, "Excuse me?"

Kouga's expression softened, he had grown fond of the taiji-ya over the little time they spent together so insulting her didn't only hurt her, but it hurt him a little also, "I said go..."

"Jerk."

Sango turned, she readied herself to leave once more when she heard Kouga call her name again. She noticed his voice was laced in warning and sounded to be a little desperate, "What?" She called over her shoulder, keeping her eyes closed as she pretended to hardly acknowledge his over all presence.

When there was no answer she turned to to see what was causing the sudden silence. Upon seeing his face it looked as though he was in shock. His eyes were wide and questioning, his mouth hung slightly ajar. His body language held a total different story, for his first was clenched and his body was tense. When Sango noticed Taichi held the same expression and the wolves growled, readying thereselves for a fight, she turned her head quickly to see what the gripe was about. She was astonished to see a black-haired, crimson-eyed, youkai riding on a giant, floating feather.

The youkai smirked, her rose-red lipstick seemed to shimmer as she gestured her hand to a passenger beside her, the young boy didn't look a single day over twelve, "I believe you know who this is, taiji-ya."

Sango froze. Her face paled and her throat dried as she took in all the aspects of the young passenger. Tears finally began to well as she reached a hand forward, yes she knew exactly who this young boy was.

"K-Kohaku!"


	8. Chapter 8

She had enough.

Sango slowly made her way through the thick vegetation of the Aokigahara forest. After her haunting reunion with her thought to be dead brother, Kohaku. Sango thought it best to begin to make her leave. Using her katana, She chopped through tree limbs and unruly weeds that blocked her way. She was farther off from her friends than she estimated. In fact, she was completely lost.

She recalled how on the way to the tribe, Kouga grew bored of walking and decided picking her up and running as fast as his feet would allow was the way to go. Dazzled by how fast they were going, She wasn't able to see which way he took.

"Damn it!" Sango sighed, defeated as she plunged her katana in the ground. With no aspect on where to go or what to do, Sango decided to camp where she was. It was going to be night soon and it was far more safe to camp than to continue, unable to see. God, how she wished she hadn't told her fire cat-youkai, Kirara, to to stay back with Houshi-sama and the others, she could really use her right about now, "Better get some fire wood...it will be night soon..." Her gaze rested on the red and orange sky as the sun slowly began to set.

As night fell, Sango had already collected enough fire wood to last the night. She struck violently at two stones in her hands, rubbing them together in attempt to get enough spark to start a fire. Fail after fail, Sango absently mindedly continued to strike the two stone together. Her thoughts were no longer on starting a fire as she reflected on her run in with Kohaku.

_"Kohaku!" She cried, praying to Kami the young boy remembered her. "Kohaku, It's me! Sango."_

_"It's useless, taiji-ya! He has no memories of you or what happened. He is now an instrument at Naraku's mecry, like myself. I came here to warn you..." The wind-youkai, Known as Kagura said, glancing briefly at the wolf-youkai tribe behind Sango, "To...warn all of you."_

_"Warn us about what?" Kouga questioned demandingly as he stepped forward._

_"Of the evil that IS Naraku...Dare not seek him out or you'll pay the ultimate price" _

Violently shaking her head to relieve herself from the thought, Sango focused more on making the fire. With two more flips of the wrist, a small fire formed before her. The fire already began to warm Sango's face and hands as she drew nearer to it's warmth.

Feeling a bit drowsy, Sango cursed herself for not bring her sleeping bag. She layed a foot or two away from the crackling flames as she slowly rested her eyes. She could hear the distant howls of wolves, it strangely relaxed her as she allowed sleep to consume her. The howls sounded throughout her mind as she dreamt of those eyes, those passion-filled, icy, blue, eyes.

She awoke to the relaxing sounds of the surrounding forest, causing her to smile unconsciously. She stretched, keeping her eyes shut tight. She frowned slightly as she placed her hands on something furry and soft, followed by the feel of warm breath on her face.

"I thought I told you to-" As Sango opened her eyes she came face to face with a pair of snarling yellow eyes. She froze, not knowing how to react. Her heart began to pound as she realized her Hiraikotsu was leaned against a tree on the other side of her camp, she would never get to it in time.

"Alright, Asami." A proper-tone voice sounded as the wolf began to back off, "I believe you've scared our breakfast far enough."

_'Breakfast...?'_

As the wolf drew completely away from her, Sango made her move. She quickly hopped to her feet and ran across camp, grabbing up her Hiraikotsu quickly and turned to face her opponents.

Sango's heart began to pound as she saw she was completely out-numbered, she was surrounded by wolves and wolf-youkai. One particularly stood out among the rest. He had long, red hair which he kept in a low ponytail down his back, his eyes shimmered green, and he had a small scar beneath his right eye.

"Now, now, settle down, breakfast. What good are you if you've been all riled up? Although, it may greatly add to the fun of the chase, the abuse we will cause to you might bruise your flesh and we won't want that." He smirked, his eyes in a dead lock with Sango's.

"Who are you?!" Sango question as she drew her hiraikotsu near, holding it before her like a shield.

"We shall be the ones to ask the questions, breakfast. Don't be silly."

"Did Kouga send you?"

There was a pause. Sango could see the wolf-youkai's eyes narrow at the mention of Kouga's name as the wolves growled and began to sniff the air around her.

The youkairaised a pondering hand to his chin as he began to observe Sango, "Upon realizing it, you do smell of the infamous brat...What are your relations with him, human?"

Sango gritted her teeth, "I have no relations to the idiot!"

"Pity, only then we would have to spare you...be seeing that you, In fact don't have any relations to him...you shall become our meal." The youkai smirked, "Let's make this quick..."

Sango's brown eyes narrowed as she pulled her hiraikotsu even closer. The wolves began to draw near as Sango readied herself for a fight. If she was going to go out, she was going to go out fighting.

Sango paused as the wolves stopped dead in their tracks and began to back away, her eyes flickered wide as she saw their leader, the red-haired youkai, draw his katana. Her eyebrows drew near as a puzzled expression played across her face.

They weren't looking at her, it was like they were looking through her.

"Well, well, look what we got here, guys."

Sango's eyes shot open wide as she took in the familiar voice. She quickly spun half way around to see Kouga and the rest of the eastern youkai-wolf tribe, emerging from the irregularly, dark shadows of the forest.

"If it isn't Akuma, and the rest of the Jigoku tribe..." Kouga spoke, amusement laced in his tone.

Sango's eyes shimmered, she had never be so happy to see his face in her little time of knowing him. Even t though she was skilled, she would never be able to take on this whole clan of wolves herself.

"Kouga, fancy seeing you here..." The red-haired wolf-youkai, Akuma , replied. His tone was cold, "If it is the human you seek, I'm afraid she has already be deemed our meal."

Amusement fading from his expression, Kouga roughly grabbed Sango by her arm, drawing her closer to his body, and placed one arm around her waist, "You mean my woman?"

Akuma sneered, a look of disdain casting over his complexion as he returned his katana to its sheath, "I recall this girl saying she had no relations to an idiot such as you."

Kouga smirked, "We had a bit of a disagreement earlier..." he glanced down at Sango, giving her a quick wink before turning his attention back to Akuma "...figures she would say something like that..."

Akuma pursed his lips, pondering on the thought, "Taichi, It's odd of you to stand for something like this."

Taichi, who stood beside Ginta, closed his eyes and chuckled, "What can I say? The boy is far to hard-headed to lecture. Plus, he being our leader doesn't give me much of a chance in trying to win a disagreement with him."

Kouga snorted as he to shut his eyes, placing one hand on his hip as the other still rested around Sango's waist.

Akuma's expression grew serious as he took in the scene before him, "Hayate would be disappointed."

Kouga's eyes shot wide at the mention of his father's name, his lips pulled back as he began to growl.

"Imagine his reaction to his only son...mating a human...and by the looks of that weapon, she isn't just an ordinary human. She looks as though she is...taiji-ya."

Sango froze as the opposing tribe eyed her closely, her heart pounded as her throat suddenly went dry.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Kouga. But wasn't it by the hands of a taiji-ya...your parent's blood spilled?" Akuma's emotionless gaze trailed off of Sango and to Kouga, "Wasn't it by the hands of a taiji-ya that your parents met their demise?"

Sango eyes quaked as she realized the very taiji-ya they spoke of was her father. She remembered how her father use to brag about exterminating the leader of the eastern youkai-wolf clan and his mate.

Heartbroken, she quickly looked at Kouga. Ready to apologized when something threw her off. Kouga's snarling glare was no longer dwelling on Akuma, but it was intensely on her. In fact, both tribes glared intensely at her. She was stunned as she slowly began to back away. She knew dealing with youkai was dangerous business for Kouga had already turned on her in a matter of seconds.

"I'd suggest you leave now, taiji-ya..." Taichi spat, grabbing onto Kouga's shoulder, stopping him from attacking her.

"Get away from her, you mangy wolves!"

Sango's eyes flickered at the sound of the familiar voice as she quickly turned to see Inuyasha and others, "In-Inuyasha?"

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she attempted to run and greet her friend.

Inuyasha stuck his arm out, stopping the miko dead in her tracks, "Want to become wolf chow?"

Kagome's eyebrows drew near out of worry as she examined the wolves that surrounded her friend.

"How did you get yourself in a mess like this I will never know. Lucky for you, Miroku explained to use how you went running off with that idiot wolf over there!" Inuyasha yelled as he jabbed a finger at Kouga who growled in response.

Inuyasha scoffed as he removed the tetsusaiga from it's sheath and pointed it at Kouga.

Kouga's eyes narrowed as his eyes fell upon the large sword. It was something about it that sent chills down his spine. He recalled from his last run in with the hanyou, how the powerful sword gave of waves of demonic energy. He reluctantly began to back away as did the rest of his tribe.

Inuyasha smirked as he witnessed the wolves response, "Scared are ya?"

"Tch! No chance. Now take that bitch and get out of here before I slice her into two with my claws." Kouga responded as he pointed toward Sango who froze as he did. He didn't care how she responded, he truly believed he hated her. After all it had been her father that slayed his parents. _'How could I be so naive? But..for some reason I can't hate her...no matter how hard I try...Sango please bare with me.'_

"You will watch how you speak of her..." Miroku warned as he stepped foward, his hand slowly moving to the beads around his other hand.

"Yeah! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome agreed, balling both of her small hands into fists and stomping her foot.

"Does it look like I care?" Kouga spat, eyeing the small miko.

Kagome huffed, "Just because you have shards of the Shikon No Tama in your arm and legs doesn't give you the right to be just plain rude like that, buddy!"

Inuyasha paused for a second before quickly turning to to small miko, "He has _what_?!" He hissed, a mixture between anger and irritation present in his golden eyes.

"Oops, hehe." Kagome put on her best look of innocence as she fidgeted with her fingers, "You see I meant to tell you the first time we ran into him...he has jewel shards...one in his right arm and one in each leg."

Kouga was baffled, this small miko was able to see the Shikon jewel shards.

Akuma slowly reverted his gaze from the strangely dressed miko to Kouga, "The Shikon No Tama?"

Kouga growled, "I ain't got time for this! We're out of here..."

With that he and his tribe turned and disappeared back into the shadows of the forest.

Smirking slightly at his response, Akuma and his tribe too went their separate ways, pausing momentarily to glance at Sango then they were off.

With eyes filled with tears, Sango bolted toward Kagome giving her a firm hug, "Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, "There, there Sango, everything is going to be alright from now on."

Sango cried softly into the miko's shoulder. She was thrilled to see her friends, but at the same time she was deeply sadden. For some odd reason she couldn't stand the fact of Kouga hating her. Even though she pretended to loathe him, in reality, she had some small feelings toward to wolf prince.

On the way back, Sango and Kagome rode on the back of Kirara as Inuyasha and Miroku walked a little ahead.

Shippo, who sat on Sango's shoulder, stared at Sango in concern. He could feel how upset she was, "What's wrong, Sango? Aren't you happy to be back with us?"

Sango put on the best false smile she could, avoiding eye contact with the small kitsune, "Of course, Shippo."

Satisfied with her response, Shippo hopped from her shoulder to Kagome's.

Sango took the time to glance back at the mountains, she found herself once again picturing those passion-filled, blue, eyes as the sound of howling wolves soothed her trembling heart.

Kouga stood on the highest ledge of the mountain. The wind gently pulled at the ends of his hair as he gazed in the direction that he faintly smelled her scent. He longed to have her in his arms, standing here just like this. His mate, the alpha female of his tribe. Kouga sighed, her honeysuckle scent made the images seem all to real. He mentally beat himself up, unable to bare the thought that he hurt her feelings. He didn't hate her at all. If fact, he couldn't bare to be with out her.

"On the next wolf moon, My Sango. I promise...then things will become more clearer for the both of us..." He pondered over his words for a second, imagining the sparkle in her hazel eyes, "I promise..."

And with that, he turned away, slowly making his way back to join the rest of his tribe.

**A/N: It's 4:00 in the freaking morning, man!** **→.← **

**Aokigahara Forest: Located In Japan, It lies at the bottom of Mount, Fuji. It's thought of as haunted and is packed with demons. It is also known as a place of suicide. (I thought it would be a good setting for this part of the story.)**

**Akuma and the Jigoku youkai-wolf tribe (OC) Are a rebellious tribe, neither belonging to the North, South, East or West. Akuma is their very sophisticated leader and loathes Kouga for his status among their kind and his arrogant attitude.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe we're still looking for Naraku! And on a day like this? It's raining cats and dogs!" Kagome griped, holding tightly onto her pink umbrella as the harsh, pouring rain slapped against it's surface, "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha sighed and rolled his golden eyes, "But you sensed a jewel shard earlier, right?"

"For all we know it could be another youkai that's gotten it's hands on another shard, or another one of Naraku's no good tricks!" Kagome protested, stomping ahead of the hanyou making him come to an abrupt stop.

"Or it could be Naraku himself! Now outta my way!" Inuyasha replied, but to no avail, Kagome remained where she stood with her arms crossed, "Why you..."

"SIT!"

_CRASH!_

"Hmph! Serves you right for being rude. I can't believe the nerve of this guy!"

"What happened to him?" Sango questioned, catching up to the fuming miko who stood over Inuyasha who twitched in pain, face-first on the ground.

"Looks like the usual." Miroku sighed, adjusting the straw hat he wore on his head.

Sango sighed also, giving the hanyou a look of pity.

"We have to get out of this storm! My hair is going to be a mess!" Kagome protested, as she looked about the area, "This fog is so thick, I can hardly see anything."

"I agree with Kagome!" Shippo whined as he scurried from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's, using her umbrella to shield his small, shivering, body from the cold rain.

"We're no where near a village, that's for certain..." Miroku replied as he placed a pondering hand against his chin.

Sango was preparing to reply until something caught her eye. She squinted, attempting to peer through the rain and fog. She slowly began to make her way forward as the cool rain drops slapped violently against her face.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned, stepping forward a bit also "Sango, What is it?"

"It looks like an old hut..." Sango answered, glancing back at her friends before continuing ahead.

"Well, what are we waiting for? _Let's go!_" Kagome smiled blissfully as she motioned her hand for the others to follow and they proceeded after Sango, leaving poor Inuyasha behind.

As it seems, Sango was completely correct. There indeed was an old hut and it belonged to an old fortune-teller, who blissfully allowed them to stay for however long they needed.

Exactly one year passed. With the peace streak that went on and the lack of youkai activity, the gang had decided to take the old fortune teller up on her offer and stayed with her to keep her company. There had been no word of Naraku at all. In fact, rumor went on that he had been completely destroyed by an anonymous force. Inuyasha remained suspicious though, he and Miroku usually wondered off every now and then to look for clues but, always seemed to came back empty handed.

Soft hands brushed against the comparablely soft grass, gliding smoothly through it in a circular motion. With her bare feet resting shamelessly in the smooth, cool, tides of the river that ran before her, Sango beamed up at the soft blue sky. She's been out there all day, sorting memories and thoughts that flowed through her mind.

_'If Naraku really had gone...then what about Kohaku? Was he still alive?'_

The painful image of her father and comrades being slaughtered by the sickle that belonged to her younger brother played in her head, teasing her, bringing her happiness to an abrupt end. Unless she's seen proof with her own eyes, she hadn't believed Naraku or his attachments were dead, much like Inuyasha's beliefs. The images of her brother nagged at her, giving her the slightest bit of hope that he was alright.

Sango shook her head heedlessly, shaking away all the bad memories that plagued her.

Just as her mind appeared completely calm, another face popped into her head. Closed eyes, with the thickest, most daring pair of feathering, black eyelashes opened slowly, revealing the most wonderful pair of, passionate, blue, eyes Sango could imagine.

A smile tugged at the corners of Sango's mouth as the image danced through her head.

_'Kouga...'_

It's been a year since Sango had seen him. The last impression she had on him wasn't the best. She remembered those same passionate eyes, turning fierce and cold. Glaring intensely back at her.

She sighed, this hasn't been the first time she found herself musing over the wolf-youkai since the last time she seen him. She thought the daydreams would stop after houshi-sama proposed to her, but they hadn't. In fact, they have gotten worse. She couldn't help it, the thoughts and flashbacks came back to her just as easily as the water flowed passed her feet in the cool waters they lay submerged in.

_A smirked graced Sango's thin lips as she took the ends of his pelt, lifting it slightly with ease, causing him to immediately stop laughing and take on a deep, unexpected, blush instead. "I really like this...umm...what Is it? A skirt?"_

_"Hey, watch it, woman!" Kouga growled as he forced his pelt back down, still blushing as he forced a glare at the giggling taiji-ya. "It's a pelt, not a skirt!"_

Consciously, but not exactly knowing why, Sango found herself giggling at the flashback. "Admit it, wolf. It's a skirt..."

"What was that, child?"

Sango's eyes shot open wide, as she nearly leaped out of her skin.

"Did I frighten you?" The old fortune-teller asked as she slowly sat next to the fully alert taiji-ya.

"_Did_ you? There's an understatement." Sango replied, drawing her knees in toward her chest.

"My apologizes, I couldn't help but noticed you look as though you had something on your mind. I being as nosey as I am, couldn't resist to urge to come see what it was" The old-fortune teller spoke, a knowing smile spreaded over her wrinkled face.

"O-Oh...that's fine. I was only thinking of my brother...hoping that he is well."

"Aye, and your brother is a _wolf_?" The fortune-tellers eyes were closed, as she continued to smile.

Sango's cheeks warmed as a fierce pink blush graced them, "I um...no..."

_'Damn it!'_

"Then who is this _wolf_ you speak of?"

Wrapping her arms around her knees, Sango reverted her stare to the rushing waters before her. Finding it easy to look anywhere except directly at the old woman. "W-Wolf?"

"Aye, don't tell me that thy is playing dumb..."

Sango rested her chin on her knees, still facing the river, yet casted a dark glare at the unsuspected fortune teller, "Wolf-youkai..."

"Ooh? And who is this _'wolf-youkai' _you speak of, child?"

The interest in the old woman's voice caused Sango to curse herself under her breath. She had no interest in sharing her thoughts of Kouga with anyone, but the fortune-teller was persistent, "Speak, child. I'm old! With your luck I'll be dead by the end of the tale."

Sango drew her knees in closer, allowing them to cover her mouth, "His name was Kouga..." Her words came muffled intentionally.

"What was that? _Soba? _That's a funny name for a youkai..." The old woman teased, the same knowing smile still present over her features.

Lifting her face to looking at the old woman, Sango released a sigh. "Kouga..."

"Ooh, _Kouga_? Hm..._Steel Fang_, now that's a name fit for a youkai, let alone a wolf! Go on, continue. An old spark of yours, perhaps?"

Sango tensed as she absorbed the old woman's words "N-No, nothing like that! He was just a friend..." She blushed, thinking of how foolish she must look to the old woman.

When there was no reply from the old fortune-teller, Sango quickly looked in her direction. The woman's face was serious as she stared into the distance, a far away look present in her dull, green eyes.

Sango cocked a eyebrow, perplexed by the woman's composure.

"Child, take heed to what I am about to tell you." The woman spoke suddenly, a sense of urgency present in her tone.

"What Is it?" Sango questioned, growing concerned as she took in the old woman's tone.

"There is grave danger...lurking within the body of the man you love. An illness...that is consuming him."

Sango's eyes grew wide as she quickly stood from the spot she sat, "_What_?!"

_'Houshi-sama!'_

"There is no time to explain. Go, child!" The old woman commanded, "But keep this in mind...Love is much like the wind, you cannot see it but indeed you can feel it. Sometimes, unconsciously wind carries new beings that distract you from Its presence."

Perplexed, but to much in a rush to get to Miroku, Sango quickly nodded and mounted Kirara who sat patiently, waiting for her this whole time, "Let's go, Kirara! Find Houshi-sama."

With her given command, Kirara took off, leaving the old woman behind.

The old woman shook her head, "Skillful, indeed. Yet, this child shall learn to be more attentive to her heart's desire aside from taiji-ya instincts..."

Ginta slowly made his way into the silent, empty, cave. He was careful not to spill the water he held in a cup, crafted out of the bones of weaker youkai. He had no troubles seeing through the darkness of the cavern as he knelt down beside his leader's darkened form, strewn out across the fur quilt that preformed as a bed, "Kouga?"

Kouga tensed at his comrade's presence. He sampled the air weakly, fustrated that he hadn't picked up Ginta's scent before he entered the cave like he was able to do on a usual. His eyes remained closed as he parted his now dry, cracked, lips to speak, "What?"

"I brought you some water..." Ginta replied, saddened by his friend's condition, yet still able to smile hopefully at the slight sound of arrogance that loomed in Kouga's hoarse tone.

Kouga slowly opened his now pale, blue eyes, squinting slightly at the small beam of sunlight that shone from a small crack in the cave's ceiling directly into his face, "Wh...Where is eve...every...everyone?"

"Taichi took them out on a hunt..."

Kouga scoffed, not at all liking the idea of someone else leading _his _pack.

Teeth clenched as his expression twisted in pain.

_'Scoffing...bad idea..'_

Kouga managed a weak laugh at his own thoughts as he slowly began to rest his eyes again. His expression relaxed slowly as he allowed sleep to consume him once more.

Acknowledging this, Ginta sat the carven cup of water beside Kouga and slowly raised and left the den.

_"Kouga-kun..."_

_Kouga looked about the area, his icy blue eyes sought out the person responsible for calling out his name. _

_"Kouga-kun!"_

_The area was black and hazy, it was almost as though he was floating in space but with no star in sight._

_Feeling a sudden presence behind him, Kouga quickly spun around and came face to face with her._

_"It's you..." Kouga spoke softly, his eyes lowered to gaze deep inside of her hazel ones. Kouga noted how flattering her eyes were. Being this close, he was able to see that her eyes weren't just hazel, they also held splashes of dark brown and swivels of chestnut._

_"Me?" She questioned softly, her tone laced with tease and her breath sweet on his lips "What's my name, Kouga?"_

_For a second, Kouga rendered speechless due to their closeness as he searched every inch of his mind for her name._

_That name._

_It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quiet get it. He looked down due to his fustration._

_What was her name?_

_She giggled, "Kouga...?"_

_Kouga's icy gaze shot up to find that the woman's presence had disappeared. He looked around desperately, searching for something. For her. For her name. _

_It was there._

_Right there._

_"San...go."_

_That's it!_

_"Sango!"_

"Sango!" Kouga's eyes shot open as he consciously called out her name. He listened closely, hoping for her response, but all he could hear was his voice, echoing through the caves walls. He panted heavily, scanning the darkness of the cave, searching for her.

When he realized that he was completely alone in the cave, he rested his head back. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he began to softly gasp for air. His body trembled uncontrollably and his long, thick, black hair, which flowed from beneath his head like waves of ebony, grew damp with sweat and stuck to the back of his neck.

"San...go..." He breathed into the empty air surrounding him as his vision began to go dark. Sleep pulling him back into it's grasp, once again.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled as she and Kirara landed in a clearing a couple of miles off from the hut, "Houshi-sama?" She scanned the area, hoping for any sign of the monk.

Wandering further into the grassy clearing, Sango continued to scan the surrounding area. Kirara had caught the monk's scent when they were in the air, so he had to be here.

_"There is grave danger...lurking within the body of the man you love. An illness...that is consuming him."_

Sango grew concerned as the old woman's words flowed through her mind, "Where could you be, Miroku?"

Sango squinted slight as her eyes caught slight of two, dark, forms.

_'Is Inuyasha here too?'_

She quickly began to run in the direction of forms, a small smile gracing her thin lips as she realized what it was she saw, "Miroku!" She cried out.

She grew excited with every stride she took closer to him, but it was short lived. The closer she got, the more she realized that It wasn't Inuyasha that accompanied the monk. In fact, she found Miroku hand in hand with a beautiful, young, priestess. By the delighted look on her face, Sango assumed Miroku had either just asked her to bare his children or asked her for her hand in marriage.

Sango slowed to a medium jog, which slowed even more to gentle, half steps. She couldn't believe the scene that played before her very eyes.

As he grew aware of Sango's presence, Miroku released to young woman's hands. His eyes grew wide, wondering just how long she had been standing there, "Sango?"

Sango impulsively turned her back on the monk, she couldn't stand the sight of his false innocence any longer, "You seem fine to me..."

"Huh? Sango, please!" Miroku cried out as he began to run toward her only to be stopped short by Kirara, who threw herself in between the monk and her mistress.

Sango heedlessly climbed onto the fire cat-youkai's back and glared down upon the pleading monk.

"Sango, please! Listen to me. I can explain."

Tears stung her eyes, urging to be released as she stared down upon the man she thought she loved, "Burn in hell!" She cried, as Kirara abruptly took off into the sky.

Sango watched as Miroku's face grew further and further away with each height they reached.

As soon as she was sure they had gone far enough, Sango released the long-awaited tears, brushing them away quickly to disguise her heartbreak. Had the old fortune-teller been wrong?

_"...Love is much like the wind, you cannot see it but indeed you can feel it. Sometimes the unconsciously wind carries new beings that distract you from the wind's presence."_

"Love is like the wind..." Sango repeated slowly, examing the words carefully. She closed her eyes, allowing the wind to silently breeze through her hair, "you cannot see it but you can feel it..."

_A sakura pink blush stained her cheeks, giving her pale complexion a pink hue as she gazed into the ice blue eyes of her suitor. She couldn't help but dazzle at the amused smile that played across his lips as he returned her gaze, "Kouga...right?"_

_"You got it! It's been awhile, Beautiful. Surely you've missed me."_

Sango's eyes shot open wide as she was hit hard by realization, "Kouga!"

**A/N: Sleep...I need sleep...**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pale, blue eyes scanned the ceiling of the empty cave. searching, longing for someone. It had been three days since he's heard anything from a single member of his pack and he grew concerned. Not even Ginta, as faithful as he was to his leader, returned after the last time he had seen him.

Tired and extremely hungry, Kouga slowly rose to his aching legs.

_'Damn it! Where the hell is everybody?'_

His nose twitched as he sampled the air, hoping, praying, that he would be able to pick up the scent of someone close that could help him.

Kouga knew, with the condition he was in, he wouldn't be able to hunt by himself. He also knew that no food equals a promised death with in days.

Unable to detect any scents, Kouga decided that he would have to rely on himself to find food.

Slowly, he made his was to the den's exit. He could feel his joints cry out with every step he took.

_'I got to leave this place...i can't die here...not alone like this...'_

Pale knees shook unstably as he made his way out of the den. A rush of fresh air slapped him gently in the face as it ravished his nostrils. He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. It's been three entire days since he was able to breathe like this.

As soon as he began to feel at peace, it ended. A sharp pain in his head, followed by a wave of dizziness reminded him just how sick he was. He pressed his hands against his for head tightly, leaning against the outer walls of the den's entrance for support.

"Damn it!" He spat as he began to slide down the wall until he was seated on the ground.

_"Do you know what your name means, Kouga?"_

_Bright-eyed and full of vibrant life, Kouga shook his head frantically, causing his father to burst into hysterical laughter._

_"It means 'Steel Fang' son..."_

_Young Kouga's eyes widen in awe as he gazed up at his father, "Steel fang?"_

_"That's right!" His father exclaimed as he ruffled Kouga's thick, shoulder-length hair, "...Son, I have to tell you something...Something I wish my father told me when I was your age."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Once your leader of this tribe...Don't take any shit from anybody."_

_Shocked by his father's vulgar choice in words, Kouga quickly nodded his obliged, causing laughter to erupt from his father once more._

_"I mean that!" His father's face suddenly took a more serious expression, "This will be your tribe. You are their leader! There will be others to try and put a end to that but you can't let them! Don't let anything hold you back! When things get tough, you have to get even tougher!"_

Kouga stared into the distance as the pain slowly began to ease.

_'When things get tough...you get tougher...'_

Slowly, Kouga began to rise. He had to find out where his tribe went.

Suddenly, there was a pause. He began to sniff the air vigorously as a strong scent filled the air around him.

_'Huh?! What's that? It smells like... honeysuckle...could it be?'_

His pale blue eyes suddenly shot open in shock, "San...go?" His eyes scanned the sky quickly, wondering just what brought the taiji-ya back his way. Had she come on some type of vendetta? He had called her names and sent her away with the hanyou, after all.

Kouga thought back on that day. The emotion that swam in those hazel eyes of hers was enough to make his heart drop. He had hurt her badly, and it was plain to see. But why? The taiji-ya had no feelings for him, so how could it effect her so badly?

Kouga pondered on the idea for the longest. He couldn't figure the taiji-ya out. She was good at hiding her emotions, damn good.

Kouga was abruptly brought back to reality as a large nekomata, suddenly, landed just inches aaway him. He stumbled back, tripping over his own feet, causing him to fall and land flat on his back.

Hearing the thud, Sango peeked over Kirara's head. Her eyes went wide as she saw the poor wolf-youkai layed out across the ground. She wasted no time unmounting her feline companion as she rushed to Kouga's side.

"Kouga?" Sango's eyebrows drew together in concern, "Kouga are you alright?"

Sango watched as the wolf-youkai peeked open his pale blue eyes in shock, "You are sick...I'm so stupid."

Quickly she placed a hand to his forehead, checking to see if he had a fever.

He was cold, ice cold.

She drew her hand back quickly. She had never felt anything that cold in her life.

_'This is bad...youkai's just don't get sick like we humans do...'_

"Sango?" Kouga groaned, placing his hand over hers, "You haven't come to kill me...?"

Sango's eyes grew in shock from the question Kouga asked, "No. Why would I want to kill you?"

"Because I treated you..." Kouga winced in pain slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, but some how found the strength to continue, "Because... I ...treated you badly..."

A knowing smile spreaded across Sango's features as she leaned closer to him, "You meant how you called me a bitch?" She suppressed a giggle as she watched Kouga take on a perplexed expression. She knew exactly what he was thinking and that was 'Just why the hell was she smiling?!'

"It wasn't the first time you've called me that..." Sango continued as she slipped a supporting hand beneath Kouga's neck, "Now let's get you back to the others. I'm sure Kagome will know just what to do about you illness..."

"Y-You mean I have to go near that damn mutt?"

Sango giggled as she motioned for Kirara to come closer, "Yes, you have to go near that 'damn mutt' " she teased, almost mockingly.

Kirara obliged, kneeling down beside the pair making it easier for Sango to lift Kouga against her and slide him onto her back.

Mounting her nekomata companion also, Sango gave Kirara the command to go and before long they flying just below the clouds.

"I hate how that mutt smells..." Kouga said as he layed his head against Sango's back for support, causing her to immediately respond with a blush.

"Funny, he's said the same thing about you..." She managed to speak through a rising lump in her throat. She smiled at the sound of him scoff, but her smile withered once she heard him groan in pain afterward.

Reaching back and taking his hand, she gently wrapped his arm around her side, "Hang in there..." She spoke lightly as she brushed her finger tips against his cold knuckles.

A gentle smile graced her lips as she felt him snuggle closer against her back in response.

"Love is like the wind...you cannot see it but you can feel it..." She repeated slowly as she stared off into the distance.

Kouga was silent for a moment before speaking in a low, soft, voice. "What's that mean?"

Sango smiled softly, looking toward the sun which was beginning to set in a display of orangey-reds and pinks. The wind tugged gently at her hair, as she rested her hand over his."You'll know soon enough..."

**XXX**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long and I'm **_**really**_** sorry about the lengeth! . I promise longer chapters and sooner updates from this point on.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why the hell did Sango bring that sorry excuse for a wol-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted in a surprisingly offended tone as she shot him a look of distaste.

"What?! I was only tellin' the truth!"

"It isn't nice!" The miko shot back as she stood approaching the blabbering hanyou, "He's sick!"

"Does it look like I care? Hell, Sango should have left him to die! Have ya seen him?!"

Kagome glanced back at hut. "I...don't know how to fix this, Inuyasha..." She stammered over her words, looking down at the ground below her feet.

Inuyasha's eyes lowered as he cupped the miko's chin and lifted her face, "Kagome...He's a youkai, It's up to him if he survives this or not. If he doesn't it's not your fault...It's not worth getting upset about."

"But he's a dear friend of Sango's...with the lost of her village and family, I don't think she can handle another lo-"

"She's a taiji-ya. What makes you think she'll get all cozy with a youkai!?"

"Inuyasha..." The miko gave the hanyou a knowing smirk before stepping out of the way and motioned her hand to the cabin, "Look for yourself..."

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted as he marched inside the cabin, "After we prove my point, your making me more of that ramen stuff! Got th-" The hanyou's golden eyes grew at the scene that played before him.

Sango sat before Kouga, allowing him the rest his head on her lap as she brushed a few moist hairs from his sweated forehead.

"What the hell?!" The hanyou yelled, shocked by what he was witnessing.

Sango shot Inuyasha a intense glare as she placed a finger to her lips gesturing for him to shush.

The hanyou twitched as his mouth hung open, "Ehhh...?"

Kagome giggled victoriously as she stepped into the hut, placing her hand below the hanyou's chin and gently pushed his mouth closed, "Careful, Inuyasha. If you keep your mouth hung open like that a fly might get in. Now, you were mentioning something about ramen?"

Sango's eyes quaked as she took in the miko's words, "Nothing you can do?" She repeated emotionless as she quickly looked down at Kouga who still layed rested on her sleeping bag with his head rested in her lap. He stirred momentarily, his face twisted slightly as if he was experiencing pain, but after a moment it reverted back to peaceful as he breathed slowly.

"No, I'm sorry...I wish there was...perhaps, Kaede can help him..." Kagome spoke softly as she too glance briefly down at the resting wolf-youkai.

"Perhaps..." Sango repeated passively as her softened gaze return to her friend.

Kagome smiled as she reached over and gently placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, "Or perhaps your love for him can mend his illness..."

Sango's eyes grew wide slightly as a defined, red tint took to her cheeks, "My...love?" She reverted her gaze back to Kouga who snuggled closer to her warmth.

Kagome wagged a daunting finger in Sango's face as she gave her a blissful, knowing look. "Your not fooling me, Missy..."

Sango gulped silently, as she blushed and a nervous smile spreaded over her features.

Kagome grinned joyfully as she stood to make her leave, "Don't worry..." She glanced at Sango from over her shoulder "Your secretes are safe with me..."

Just as Sango fixed her lips to ask just what _'secretes' _she spoke of, the miko had gone.

Left to her own thoughts, Sango gazed down upon Kouga's resting face.

_'Your...a youkai. Why do I have to urge toward you...this urge to hold you and protect you...And this feeling...this feeling as though you need me?'_

_"The most dangerous youkai you will ever encounter is one that masquerades as a human being...not only extremely deceiving, these types of demons will stop at nothing to reel you in and destroy you..."_

_Two pair of hazel brown eyes grew wide as they took in there father's words._

_"Sango? Kohaku? Are you paying attention to me?"_

_Both children nodded quickly as they began to ponder on the thought of a human-like youkai._

_"It is important that you know how to identify these crafty types of youkai, Children. Why, I myself could be one, right now as we speak."_

_Wasting no time, Sango bolted to her feet and removed her hiraikotsu from her back, "I shall slay you, vile beast!"_

_Kohaku followed suit, picking up his sickle from the floor quickly, "Yeah! Prepare to die at our mercy!"_

_A playfully smile spreaded across their fathers lips as he watched the duo with pride._

_Both children stood battle ready before him. Their bodies began to shake as the fell to the ground in fits of hysterical laughter._

_Their father chuckled as he clapped his hands,"Well done! Well done!"_

"Are you positive he's still living?" A dark figure spat as he peered over his shoulder at the white-haired female wolf-youkai that stood behind him.

"Affirmative..." The female's eyes flickered with concern as she gazed at the darkened figure that stood before her. "Oh, Taichi! We have to find him. Hayate would be so disappointed to know how we have abandoned his son...I feel like I've failed him, Kouga, and the rest of the Kyōryokuna o mono. If word gets out-"

"If word gets out? _If_ word gets out?!" Taichi spat as he turned sharply to face the now shaking girl, "Child, If word gets out, it's on your head! Do you know the consequences for our actions? The whole clan will be at risk!"

"But, Kouga's our leader! We can't just leave him to die!"

"_I'm _our leader!"

"But-"

"But what, Amai?! Am I not as qualified as Kouga is to lead?" A curled smirk graced Taichi's lips as he chuckled cruelly through clenched fangs, "You and I both know that's bullshit."

After her conversation with Taich, Amai thought it would be wise to talk things over with who other than Ginta and Hakkaku. After all, nobody in this tribe knew Kouga better than those two.

As she made her way through members of the tribe, she heard a few conversations being held about their leader. One in particular stood out to her the most. It transpired between two, teenaged members. Not much younger than her or Kouga himself.

"I heard he's with that human girl? Figures, right? When you think you know a guy..."

"Oh yeah, that chick. She is a taiji-ya, you know..."

"I know! How-"

"I-I'm sorry to intrude but, I could help you mention something about the taiji-ya girl?" Amai interrupted as she approached the gossiping pair.

"Yeah! There are rumor that Kouga ran off with her...That taiji-ya bitch."

"Fasinating...I hope _'that bitch' _you speak of is showing him kindness, and nursing him back to health. You know...something _we_ failed to do!" Amai growled as she swiftly turned away from the two, "Don't be hypocritical idiots. Think of your own wrongs before you focus on others."

The two youkai scoffed as began to walk away from her, "Traitor..."

Offended, Amai began to run after the pair and give them a piece of her mind, but before she could she spotted just the two guys she was looking for, "Ginta! Hakkaku!" She called as she ran toward the two.

"Well, If it isn't Amai." Hakkaku smiled as he greeted her.

"What brings you to us?" Ginta questioned as he eyed the female that stood before him, admiring her beauty.

Amai blew her white fringes out of her face before she spoke, they had fallen from their usual curl when she lost her temper with the other's gossip. Her silver eyes darted between the two, "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Kouga."

Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other, exchanging worried looks before returning their attention the Amai.

Pale blue eyes began to open slowly, causing Sango to gasp lightly. She watched him as he slowly began to rise to his elbows, looking around the hut.

"Where the hell am I?" Kouga asked in a gruff, hoarse voice.

"The hut of a friend of mine...you've been here since last night." Sango responded, placing a supporting hand against his back.

"I've been out that long?" He questioned, peering back at her.

Sango nodded, adding on a small smile, "Yeah. You slept like a cute, little, innocent, baby."

"Damn it. Why the hell didn't you wak..." Kouga's eyes grew as he took in the taiji-ya's words. A smirked played across his lips as he tilted his head back to look at her, "Cute?"

Sango's cheeks reddened as she looked about the hut, "I-I umm..." She looked for something, anything that would distract him from his eyes that seemed to began to regain their passionate, darker blue tone, "umm..."

Defeated, Sango gave in. Giving Kouga direct eye contact, "I have made up my mind..."

Perplexed by the taiji-ya's sudden change in body language, Kouga raised both of his eyebrows as his eyes flickered wide, "Huh?"

"...Remember how you 'asked me to be your mate'? Well, 'claimed me' anyways..." Sango spoke clearly as she held their eye-contact, "Once you are one-hundred percent again...and things are back in order...I-I can't deny my feelings toward you so umm...I wil-"

"Sango!" She heard Inuyasha call out, his voice laced with urgency as he bolted into the hut, "I think you take a look outside..."

**X X X**

**A/N: I know, not long at all right? Sorry about that . I'll have three, nice, long chapters for you over the weekend! I give my word as a writer!**

**Kyōryokuna o mono****: The powerful, tailed ones. Kouga was born with a tail. In this story taht is something that is very special amoung his kind. His father, grandfather, and so on also were born with tails. This symbolizes special, hidden talents and also strength. You shall hear more about it as the stories progess.**


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly rising to her feet, Sango glanced at the hanyou. She gave him a perplexed look before stepping through the ragged, satin, curtain which served as a door.

With a sigh, Sango opened her hazel brown eyes to see just who her visitor was.

"Greetings, wench."

Sango's eyes grew wide as she studied the wolf-youkai who stood before her, "T-Taichi?"

"Well, that was rude!" Kagome huffed as she went to stand next to Inuyasha, folding her arms across her chest.

Taichi raised an eyebrow at the miko but didn't bother to acknowledge her, "It has come to my attention that Kouga is in your company, am I correct?"

"That Is correct..." Sango responded, her tone was laced with curiousity.

A thin smirk spreaded across the youkai's lips, "So, I was right..."

Becoming intensly fustrated by his state of unknowing, Inuyasha growled, "Sango, who the hell's this mangy wolf and what the hell does he want?"

"He's a member of Kouga's—"

"I'm an enemy of Kouga's." Taichi interrupted, his eyes intensly on Sango.

"What?" Sango breathed as she took a few steps back to block the entrenance of the hut, "But...before..."

"A lot has changed since then, taiji-ya..." Taichi spoke in an amused tone as he took a few steps back also.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango!" A familiar voice called out from the distance.

The group turn their heads to the direction the voice came from, "Miroku?"

"They're everywhere!" The monk yelled as he ran to stand next to Sango.

"Who are _they_?" Inuyasha growled as he placed his clawed hand around the handle of his tetsusaiga.

Sango's eyes grew wide with terror as the sound of howls began to fill the air and yellow eyes began to appear in the forest behind Taichi, who stood smirking widely.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha spat as he quickly unsheathed his sword, which glew a vibrant yellow as it grew.

"W-Why...?"

The rest of the group's eyes grew as they took in Sango's forlorn tone, looking in her direction.

Kagome's eyes grew soft as she stepped toward Sango, but was instantly pulled back by Inuyasha.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Sango spoke as she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, "I—I don't understand..."

The look of amusement still remained on Taichi's face, "It's the way of our kind, girl! Kouga is ill and unable to rule. Me being as strong as I am must acknowledge that and take advantage of the situation...for the sake of the tribe that is." Taichi's face grew serious as he began to step closer, "If Kouga survives the fight then he is more than welcome to stay with the tribe...He's strong when he is of good health, he will make a fine omega."

"If he survives..." Sango repeated slowly as she began to unwrap her kimono and let it drop to the groud, revealing her taiji-ya uniform, "I can't let you do that, Taichi."

"Sango..." Kagome whimpered as the taiji-ya approached her, grabbing her backpack and pulling out her taiji-ya uniform footwear.

Taichi smirked, "You fool...your going to get yourself killed."

"Not if I can help it..."

Sango gasped as she quickly turned toward the hut, "Kouga?"

Kouga stood, leaning in the doorway. His passion-filled, icy, blue eyes were sharp on Taichi as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Taichi's expression grew serious as he took in Kouga's condition in silence.

"Omega, huh?" Kouga glowered, "I gotta say...I prefer alpha better, Sorry for the disappointment." He smirked as he slowly made his way to Sango's side, "Then again, not really."

Sango's eyes quaked as Kouga took her hands in his, "Kouga..."

"I don't know what it is...but some how when I heard him threatened you I gained the strength and the urge to come and protect you..." Kouga spoke softly, so soft it was nearly a whisper as he gazed intensly down into her eyes, which searched his in silence.

It was the sound of Miroku clearing his throat which caused their gaze to break as Kouga turn to glare at him, "Got a problem, Monk?"

"No, no, not at all..." Miroku mummbled as he gained eye-contact with Sango who simply looked the other direction, "I am just not in appriciation on how you grab her hands in such ways..."

"You mean like this?" Kouga spoke amusingly as he took Sango's hands in his once more, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"_Yes_! precisely like that!" Miroku spat in annoyance as he took a step closer to the pair.

Sango blushed as she gently pulled her hands away, "Now isn't the time to fight amoungst ourselves..." She mumbled as she glanced at Taichi who's eye twitched with aggrivation.

"The only thing I heard that made any sense to me all day!" Inuyasha said as he pushed Miroku and Kouga aside, standing battle ready in front of Taichi, "Now step aside as I handle this moron."

"H-Hey, Mutt!" Kouga spat as he delivered a blow to the back of the hanyou's head," This is my battle!"

Inuyasha tensed as he cracked his knuckles, "You idiot..." He spoke low as he spun around, swinging his sword at Kouga who simply leapt out of the way, "I'll kill you!"

Kouga scoffed as he landed next to Sango, folding his arms across his chest.

"Kouga!"

Kouga turned his head at the sound of his name. Both, thick, black eyebrows raised as his eyes grew wide.

"Woah..." Shippo squeaked in astonishment as he took in the scene before him.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango's eyes grew also as they studied the scene in silence.

Thousands and thousands of wolves and wolf-youkai alike stood before them. Every type of wolf-youkai that could be imagined from elderly to pup to female and male gathered around the small hut.

"Damn it..." Inuyasha's golden eye twitched with annoyance as he too took in the scene, "There are too many damn mangy wolves!"

"Ugh!" Kagome sighed heavily as she slapped herself on the forehead and shook her head, "Really Inuyasha?"

Kouga didn't bother to look as the elderly, white, wolf made it's way toward him. He continued to study the thousands and thousands of faces that were his kind. He was completely baffled, "Yorozoku..."

"Kouga..." The old wolf spoke gruffly as he stood next to Kouga, "When one of the Kyōryokuna o mono turns their back on his tribe then all branches of the youkai-wolf tribe become invovled...With tonight being the wolf moon, most of the members wo stand before you were already in the area...It is—"

"Turns their back!?" Kouga's eyes grew wide with a mixture of horror and anger at the elder's words, "I would never turn my back on my tribe!"

"We were told differently..."

"By who?!" Kouga growled as he clenctched his fists tight, "Which liar said something like that?!"

"That information is confidental, Kouga."

Kouga's growl intesified as he scanned the area. He knew it took a very sneaky, twisted, youkai to do something like that, and the only youkai capable of being that sneaky was...

"Taichi!" Kouga snarled as his intense scowl fell upon Taichi's smirking face, "I'll kill you, you liar!" He spat as he began to charge toward Taichi at top speed.

Taichi's smirk intensified as Kouga grew closer, "Wolves!" He commanded as two wolves stepped in front of him, blocking off Kouga's path.

Kouga forced pressure down on his legs, causing him to drag to a stop. His eyes flickered wide as he saw the intense scowls on the wolves faces.

_'Why are they taking orders from him?!' _

"I am dearly sorry, Kouga. But I have seen it with my own eyes..." Yorokuzo spoke as he trotted to stand next to Kouga, "The choice rests with your tribe..."

Kouga's eyes softened as the faces of his tribe members came into view.

"Will the eastern tribe step foward?" Yorokuzo commanded, "There are important decisions that need to be made."

As the eastern tribe approached, Yorokuzo turned his attention back to Kouga, "Kouga stay where you are." He then turned his attention to Taichi, "Stand across from him."

Taichi growled as he followed his command, his eyes intensly on Kouga.

Kouga's eyes narrowed as he too growled, "Traitor!"

"Ah, Is it I who is the traitor or is it you? Human-lover!" Taichi shot back.

"Keep Sango out of this!" Kouga clenched his fists as he fought intensly not to rip Taichi's head off.

"Hayate would be disappointed, Kouga." Taichi smirked as he shook his head at the thought.

"Katsuo would be disappointed at the fact that his father is a lying asshole!" Kouga barked, as he began to pace back in fourth in his spot.

The amusment drained from Taichi's face as he began to growl.

"Silence the both of you!" Yorokuzo barked before turning to face the rest of the tribes, "The choice rests with the eastern tribe! Go to who you decide is a better choice of leader..."

Kouga eyed the tribe intenesly as he waited for the first to speak.

Taichi followed suite, his eyes still shimmering with anger.

"I choose Kouga!" A female yelled out, pushing her way through the rest of the eastern tribe to stand next to Kouga.

"Amai..." Kouga smiled as the female took her place beside him.

"As do we!" Ginta cried out as he and Hakkaku ran to stand next to Kouga.

Amai placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder as she spoke low enough for Kouga to only hear, "Ginta, Hakkaku and I spoke earlier about this...When we got wind on what was going on we knew the truth instantly. You would never turn your back on the tribe nor abandon us...we were the ones who abandoned you and we— well Ginta, Hakkaku and I— apologize for that..."

Kouga nodded, taking in her words in silence.

"Are you insane?! This youngster cannot lead us! He can hardly hold his own..." A grey-haired wolf-youkai spoke as he took Taichi's side.

"I agree with him!"

"Yeah!"

Three more yelled as they took Taichi's side.

By the time It was over the tribe had been divided almost equally. It was Kouga who had the avantage by having ten more youkai and fifthteen more wolves on his side than Taichi.

"Very well then..." Yorokuzo nodded as he began to make his way back the the rest of the watching tribes, "I will see both Eastern tribes at the festivities tonight."

With that the other tribes began to clear out, leaving both eastern tribes, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Kirara and a very confused old fortune-taller who just so happned to be making her way back home as the wolves were leaving.

"Indeed...See you tonight, Kouga!" Taichi spat as he and his new tribe too made their leave.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha spat as he watched the wolves leave.

"Beats me." Kagome responded as she to watched in confusion.

Sango clencthed her fists tightly as she stared at Kouga's turned back. The whole time she stood there and witnessed, she resisted the urge to run to him and hold him close. Her heart had completely accepted him as she saw him struggle before his kind. He needed her, he needed her there for him and she knew that, "Kouga!" She yelled, running toward him as fast as her bare feet would allow it.

Kouga's eyes shot open wide as he felt warm arms close around his waist and a face bury into his back. He looked over the warm, smiling, accepting faces of his remaining tribe members before turning around and taking Sango's hands in his, "Sango..."

Tears streamed from her eyes and slid down her reddened cheeks as she gazed up into those wonderful, passion-filled, icy, blue eyes. "I... was skeptical..."

Kouga's eyes softened as he returned her gaze. He listened to her in silence as he continued to hold her hands tightly in his.

"...I didn't believe...with I being a taiji-ya and you being a youkai...and, with the history of our people that I would ever be able to find myself saying this but, Kouga..." She looked down, she could feel her heartbeat accelerate, "I believe I'm in love you..."

A smile touched Kouga's lips as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "What was that?" He tone was laced with tease.

"I said I'm love with you..." Sango spoke softly, as she gazed into his eyes.

"Still can't hear ya." He grinned as he released her hands.

"I—I said I'm in love with you!" Sango yelled blissfully, throwing her arms around his neck.

Kouga placed his arms around her waist as he lifted her into his arms, bridal style. "Funny, I could have sworn I heard you say you were in love with me." He spoke low enough for only her to hear, gazing down into her hazel brown eyes as he began to walk in the direction of his home.

"You've heard me correctly..." Sango smiled as she returned his gaze.

"That's what i've been waiting to hear from you all along," He whispered, leaning his face in closer to hers so their lips were just breaths away, "Ever since I laid eyes on you...and how tough of a fighter I saw you were...I knew you were perfect for me...but Instead of completely acknowledging it I did what was usual for my kind and _'claimed you' _not caring if you wanted the same in return...I let my pride get the best of me. Then when i needed someone the most...it was you who came to me...and nursed me back to health. Sango, there was no doubt in my mind...I'm in love with you too, Sango. I am completely in love with you."

"Kouga..." Sango spoke softly as her eyes searched his.

"Sango your going to be—er, well...will you be my mate?" His smile was hopefully as he waited for her response.

A smile graced her lips as she placed her hands on both sides of his face, "Of course I will, Kouga."

Kouga watched as her lips slowly began to curve into a smirk. His eyes grew wide as she pulled him into a passionate, anicipated, kiss. A kiss that made his knee's go weak and forced him use all of his inner strength _not_ to drop her. Regaining his strength, he closed his eyes and returned her kiss.

The air filled with howls and cheers from the tribe as they looked on blissfully.

Ginta and Hakkaku's faces flushed red as they watched in shock. Amai and Kagome both smiled and sighed, longing for the day someone would sweep them off their feet like that.

Shippo hopped on Ginta's shoulder, his face going red also as he witnessed. While Kirara mewed her approval, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood next to Miroku who's eyes remained closed.

The monk sighed, "Sango, Sango. What is it that flows through that mind of yours?" he spoke low to himself.

"Atta girl!" The old fortune-teller yelled, causing Miroku's eyes to fly open in shock, "You got your wolf!"

"Miroku, here!" Inuyasha exclaimed desperately as he threw the tetsusaiga.

Miroku raised a perplexed eyebrow as he looked down at the sword, "What is it that you want me to do with this?"

"Put me out of my misery! Lap my head off why don't ya!" Inuyasha griped, "Just make it stop!"

Kagome sighed as she went to stand next to the whining hanyou, "I just love happy endings!"

**XXX**

**A/N: This chapter was longer, yes? I plan on making all my chapters this long :3 Read and Review please.**

**Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Deep hazel eyes peered into icy blue as she gazed into the face of her lover, longing, wishing, he would change his mind. She didn't want him to leave her here, but she knew he was only doing it for her safety. With the hardships the wolf-youkai tribe was experiencing, it wasn't safe back at his home. She sighed, understanding his motives.

"Oh, Alright." She huffed, rolling her deep eyes sightly.

This caused him to grin as he leaned over and softly pecked her forehead, "I'll be back for you, Sango." He breathed onto her skin before turning to leave.

"Wait, Kouga!" She cried out, reaching a hand out toward him.

Kouga froze as he glanced back at her. A smile danced across his features as he spoke, "Yeah?"

The taiji-ya looked down as she stood from where she sat, "Promise...?"

_'What is it with women and promises?' _

Breaking free of his muse, Kouga took her hands and kissed them softly, "I promise." He spoke, kissing her hand once more before looking her in the eyes, "If anything happens to you, I'll kill that mutt, Inuyasha." Kouga offered a toothy grin before turning and making his leave.

Sango sighed as she watched him go. Ever since she developed feelings for him it had been hard to be without him. When he was gone she felt incomplete, like she was half of who she was.

"Sango...?"

Sango turned to see Kagome standing behind her, a soft reassuring smile present across her features, "It will be alright..."

Sango's eyes shimmered as she returned the miko's smile, "I'm sure..."

Kagome nodded once as she turned and left, leaving Sango to her own thoughts.

**X X X**

"Boss? Why did you leave Sango in the company of those strange people and that hanyou, anyway?" Amai questioned curiously as she walked beside him, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, great question! Why did you?" Hakkaku added, walking on the other side of Kouga.

They strided through the dense, dark, forest as the sun bidded it final adieu for the night. Weaker youkai and animals cowered out of their way as they passed them by.

Kouga sighed as he snapped a few tree branches and swated a few, tall, unruly, blades of grass out of their way, "Because, with tonight being the night of the wolf moon I won't be able to guarantee her safety. Our mountain will be completely covered in our festivities..."

His tribe listened in silence as they too fought their way through the unruly terrain.

"...and damn it all! If anything were to happen to her I don't think I'd be able to keep hold of my sanity..." Kouga continued his explanation as he came to a halt. He took a moment to think over what he had just said carefully. He had fallen head over heels for the taiji-ya, that was for sure. If something happened to her he would be furious, yes. But, was she worth his sanity? Was she worth turning his back on his kind and their ways?

The rest of his tribe came to a halt also as their glistening eyes, illuminated from the unusually bright moonlight, fell upon his back as they stared intently at him.

They stood there in silence for about ten minutes as leaves danced and rustled around them in the wind to the sound of chirping crickets.

A thick fog began to set in and Kouga thought it a good time to began to move, he began to stride on, "Let's move..."

Most definitely! The taiji-ya now meant the world to him. Kouga swore that once she was back in his arms he'd never let go of her. He would mark her and make her his offically. They would always be together, he'd never let the woman out of his sight.

Ginta and Amai shot each other glances before following after their leader.

"Kouga?" Ginta spoke nervously.

"What?"

"It my be none of my business but uh..." Ginta looked toward Amai for help. Amai glanced back at him but remained silent. Shrugging, Ginta continued his question, "Why are you walking so slow? Any other day you would have been back at the den."

The question caused Kouga to sigh, "I'm in no hurry to get there...Being in trouble with the elders and the council is like a kid being in trouble for swearing." His eyes lowered, displaying how annoyed he was by the thought as he slouched his shoulders a bit.

Satisfied with the answer, Ginta smirked at Amai who giggled silently along with Hakkaku and three other members.

"What about Yorokuzo's granddaughter?" Another member shouted out.

"What about her?" Kouga murmured as he swatted a pair of fireflies out of his face.

"Didn't Yorokuzo ask you to marry her?" Hakkaku questioned, glancing at Kouga from the corner of his eyes.

Kouga shuddered, but kept his composture, "I have a woman. End of discussion."

"Kouga?"

Kouga tensed at the call of his name as he turned to face his tribe as he began walking backward, "What?! What is this?! some sort of damn Trivia session or something?! Or is this to see who can piss me off the fastest? Because if it is it's sure as hell working!"

"To see who can piss you off the fastest." Amai giggled, wrapping her arms around her own tiny frame for support.

Kouga smirked, "Idiots...quit fucking with me, I ain't got the patience!"

Only a few hours away from him and she had already missed him, damn she had it bad. Sango paced relentlessly outside of the small hut. She couldn't get her mind off of him.

The way he smelled, his smile, his eyes, his face. Damn it! She even missed his arrogance.

_'I wonder if he's thinking of me?' _She mused, pausing momentarily with her pacing. Her hazel eyes settled on the bright, full, vibrant moon.

The light from the moon illuminated the paleness of her skin as she sighed, the moon made her think of him for some perplexing reason even more.

A rustle in a nearby bush caused Sango to gasp. She had been clearly startled by the small abruption.

She stared in the direction of the sound for what felt like thirty minutes. There was something about the sound that had her blood running cold. The sound could easily be mistaken as animal, but Sango knew better than that.

Slowly, Sango began to pace toward the direction of the sound, removeing her hiraikotsu from her back with ease. Finally, close enough, Sango used her hiraikotsu to move a few plants out of her way as she peered into the darkened forest.

She squinted, focusing in on a dark, animal-like figure. She began to ease a bit closer, something about the form was all to familar to her.

What she saw struck her deeply, causing her to gasp, "Kirara?!"

The large nekomata had been bound and gagged, struggling for her freedom on the forest.

"Kirara!" Sango cried as she rushed to the side of her companion, "Kirara? Who on earth did this to you?!"

As soon as Sango removed the strange cloth that acted as a muzzle from the cat's mouth. Kirara began to hiss and mew viciously.

Sango placed a soft hand on the nekomata's shoulder as she leaned closer toward her, trying desperately to calm the large beast, "Shhh, Kirara. I'm here now."

Catching glimpse of the cat's eyes, Sango noticed something that sent chills of icy cold down her spine.

Kirara wasn't looking at her...she was looking past her.

"Charming beast you have there, Taiji-ya."

Startled, Sango cautiously turned to face her unwanted guest. The familiar voice made her shudder at it's rememberence.

"Greetings, bitch."

Sango gritted her teeth in distaste as she layed eyes on the smug, pale, face of Akuma. His long orange hair stood out brighter in the moonlight.

"It's as though your kind insists on calling me everything except my actual name!" Sango spat, holding her hiraikotsu in front of her as she prepared to block an attack if needed be.

There was a deep chuckle from Akuma as he approached her with ease, "My kind...there's a laugh, Bitch."

Sango sneered, "I am no bitch, youkai. I am a taiji-ya!"

"What a taiji-ya you have turned out to be, yes? Agreeing to be Kouga's mate..." Akuma's words trailed off as his eyes glanced down toward Sango's neck, "His...bitch, If you will."

Sango's eyes flickered with anger as she drew her hiraikotsu closer. Just who the hell did he think he was anyway?

"I see the adolescent fool has failed to remember to mark you..."

Sango flinched as she realized how close the youkai had gotten, yet decided to remain passive.

"How shameful...It looks as though I ought to do it myself..." Akuma smirked as he drew nearer, his eyes intensely on hers, "With Kouga being busy with the festivities, he will have no idea...he won't hear you scream, taiji-ya..."

Backing away slowly, Sango made sure not to take her eyes off of the wolf-youkai. She hardly even blinked as she carefully paced her steps, "But I'm human...A taiji-ya at that. Don't I disgust you?"

"Ahh, but did I ever say I wanted a bitch like you to be my mate?" An amused expression took to Akuma's moonlit features as he stepped closer with every step Sango took back, "My dear bitch, you will be nothing but a sacrifice...You see, I wish to wage war against Kouga's tribe...Their land is excellent for hunting...and once he sees your cold, dead, body layed out before him...marked and covered in my scent, he will be relentless when it comes to attempting to kill me. His vendetta is what I want...Then when he least expect it, I will crush him like the little bug he is."

Sango's teeth clenched as Akuma took one more daring step, this time she didn't cower back. What he said stuck to her, eating away at her mind like a virus. How dare he threaten and insult _her_ wolf?

Her nails dug into the hiraikotsu's bone, hard, edges as she began to tense. If she had been a wolf like her mate, her hackles would have been on full stand by now.

"How do you like that plan, little bit—"

Akuma's words came short as he dodged the large boomerang that Sango had managed to surprise him with by swinging it at him in full strength.

"Burn in hell!" She spat, swinging the hiraikotsu violently at the youkai who dodged it each time. His intense green eyes squinted as he face rose to accommodate a crooked smile.

"A feisty little hell-cat, are you? No matter." Akuma said, waiting for Sango to swing the hiraikotsu once more before grabbing onto it's other end, "I shall dispose of you quickly, I grow sick of you already."

Holding tightly onto the end of the hiraikotsu which she held, Sango narrowed her eyes at the youkai. Her face grew red with fury as she tried her hardest to pull her weapon free of the bastard's grasp, "Let go!" She hissed, giving it another pull. But to no avail.

The youkai simply chuckled, finding her efforts to be amusing.

"Fine." Sango hissed as she ceased her struggling, "Have it your way..." With that Sango forced pressure on her end of the hiraikotsu, causing the youkai, to his own surprise, to be forced back.

Akuma's eyes grew wide at the strength the small woman possessed. It was rare for him to see such strength in any human, let alone a female, "And what is it that you think you are doing, girl?" He questioned, baffled by the taiji-ya's tactics.

"_This_!" Sango spat, giving the hairaikotsu one more forceful push.

_SPLASH!_

Akuma was sent falling backward into a small ditch filled with mud, his arms waling as he fell in.

Sango's eyes flickered with anger as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Forcing the youkai back had called for more effort than she thought.

Akuma, now completely covered in mud, surfaced the small mud filled ditch. Using one arm to pull himself halfway up onto dry land, "My dear bitch...your going to wish you had never done that."

"Maybe I will..." Sango spoke quietly as she kneeled down before the youkai.

Akuma raised a perplexed eyebrow as he stared up at the taiji-ya.

Sango's eyes sparked determination as they fell upon the wolf's katana, "Or maybe I won't!"

In one swift movement, Sango managed to snag the unexpecting wolf's katana and push him back into the small ditch of mud.

_WHOOSH! SPLASH!_

Without hesitation, Sango rushed to her nekomata's side. She used the katana she took from Akuma to quickly free the fire cat of it's bonds, "Kirara, we have to hurry!"

The nekomata let out a powerful mew before nudging Sango onto it's back and taking off into the semi-cloudy, night sky. She had to hurry and find Kouga and the rest of the wolf-youkai tribe, for time was extremely limited.

**A/N: This took a while...I'm going to have to take about a week or two to update next. Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! :D**

The night was dark. Darker than any usual night, for the moon's light wore dim and yellow. The atmosphere was thick. So thick it was probably possibly to slice through it with a worn, old, butter knife.

The youkai-wolf tribes continued their festivities, clueless on what awaited them in the near future. Something big, something unexpected, threatened their lives as they knew it.

"This ones for Kouga!" A intoxicated, butch, female wolf-youkai howled out as she raised another cup which spewed with alcohol, "The best damn thing that ever happened to our kind!"

"To Kouga!" The crowd of wolf-youkai howled out loudly as they all raised their drinks, cheering loudly.

A grin danced across the amused wolf prince's lips as he witnessed his tribe's intoxicated actions. He was almost touched by their slurred words, even though he knew it was just the alcohol talking. He knew most of the tribe was disappointed by him and his decisions, but he wouldn't let it bother him, not tonight.

"Alright, settle down!" The leader of the west commanded as he stood in front of the large crowd, "Enough is enough."

"Aw, damn..." Kouga griped, his voice laced with amused, false, disappointment. "...I was really starting to enjoy it..."

"I bet you were..." The western leader glared, turning toward Kouga. "Cocky brat."

"As if your one to talk." Kouga scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest, "Don't forget, your only three moons older than me, Kyouya."

There was a silence between them as they both shared distasteful glares in each other's direction.

The rhythm of the tribal drums pulsated loudly the air as both leaders eyes grew wide.

Something was close...

Real close...

Kouga turned his head swiftly to face the south as he his eyes wondered across the tree tops, searching for any type of disturbance. If there was an oni coming, the animals would know and they would flee and cause commotion. This is what Kouga searched for but it was to no avail.

Kouga released a sigh as he turned his attention back to Kyouya, who's eyes too searched the tree top, "I don't know what it is..." Kyouya admitted to little disgrace, "But i feel something..."

Kouga's forehead creased in frustration and confusion as he sampled the air, taking in long deep whiffs.

A scent tugged at his senses,"Honeysuckle?" his eyes to grow wide in pure shock as he clenched his fist.

_'Sango? I told you to stay for your own safety...I wasn't just sayin it for my own fucking health!'_

"Smells like a human rather than this honeysuckle you speak of..." Kyouya spoke as he stared at Kouga from the corners of his silver-blue eyes.

_'You mean I'm the only one her scent is irresistible toward? All i smell is honeysuckle when she's near...to others she must smell like just some human meal.'_

"Must be meal time then..." Kyouya spoke non-nonchalantly as he paced off to join the others festivities.

Kouga watched as Kyouya made his leave. His eyes wondered to the other tribe members who cheered and watched as the lone, bachelor warriors of the tribe did their annual tribal dance, howling and raising their weapons as they danced around the wild, untamed, flames of the bonfire.

The dance symbolized strength and honor, it was tradition for every unmated, warrior of the tribe to take part in as a form of recognition and even, a display of manly-hood toward the available female, daring enough to mate a warrior.

Kouga himself took part in this display of strength last wolf-moon. Well, was forced to at least.

He recalled howling as the beat of taiko pulsated through his heart. His long, loose, ebony-black hair flowed around him like silk. Yet he, unlike the others, didn't choose a mate that night. He couldn't feel it...

His calling.

_'Speaking of which...'_

Kouga's eyes fell upon the forest once more as he made up his mind. When she got there, maybe, just maybe, they could escape without being spotted by the others.

His clan, he didn't worry about. They had accepted Sango, human or not. But, the other tribes most definably were a huge threat. If they spotted her, Kouga would have to defend her. That meant he would really have to turn his back on them...

**XXX**

Kirara flew vastly through the night, slicing through the thick air as the mountain in which the eastern wolf-youkai tribe inhabited slowly faded into view.

"We're almost there, Kirara!" Sango pointed out as she leaned forward. Her long, loose, dark-brown hair flowed behind her like curtains of silky-satin.

Kirara mewed her acknowledgment as she sped up, making an inward dive toward the mountain.

"Hopefully I've lost Akuma..." Sango spoke aloud as she glanced over her shoulder, "Even though he seems well, I don't think Kouga is yet fully recovered from his illness..." Sango's eyes softened as she thought back on Kouga's condition when she first arrived at the den to get him. Her eyes flickered with determination, replacing the softness as Kirara landed on the mountain, a mile or so away from where the wolves gathered.

Sango could here the rhythm of the loud taiko just a few miles off as he feet touched the ground with a thud. She glanced over the area, unexpecting to the presence that slowly approached her from behind.

"Why did you come here?"

Sango nearly jumped out of skin from the sound of the voice that came from behind her. She quickly turned her upper body half-way to see who her approacher was, "Huh...? Ah..."

Kouga stood, arms folded behind her. His ice-blue eyes were intensely on her as his lips quirked into a subtle frown, "What are you doin here, Sango?" He restated, his voice laced with questioning.

Sango's eyes quaked as she turned her body completely to face him and folded her hands behind her back, "I umm..."

Kouga cocked a perplexing eyebrow as he waited for her answer. He had to control himself from grabbing the stammering taiji-ya by her waist and pulling her into a desirable hug. Even though they had seen each other earlier that day, he still missed the hell out of the woman, but he had to resist...only for a moment. He wanted her to be under the impression that just 'showing up at the den' was not acceptable and defiantly not safe. For now at-least, that is.

"Akuma..." Sango froze, looking over Kouga's facial expressions to see how the name affected him. "He...umm...he tried to kidnap me..."

_"What?!" _

His fists clenched tightly, so tight that his claws began to dig into the flesh of his palm. His lip pulled back revealing a set of razor sharp fangs as he absorbed the thought of Akuma even being anywhere near Sango, let alone attempting to kidnap her, "That bastard!" He growled, lowly. "I'll kill him!"

"No..." Sango sighed as she gazed down at her feet, "Kouga...maybe I should...leave...I don't want to bring more troubles on you. Seeing you strong and healthy...and knowing your happy is all that I care about."

Sango gasped as she was quickly pulled into a right hug. Her body forms, tightly—perfectly, to his. Her head was rested against the cool, metallic, feel of his chest plate as her eyes began to close, allowing her to enjoy the sensational feel of being in his arms.

"You make me happy...Stay...please..."

His words were low and laced with sadness as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Kouga..."

"I'd die protecting you, Sango!"

His words came out cracked but strong, as he tightened his grip on her waist.

Sango was hesitant, "K-Kou—"

"I can't live with myself knowing that the woman I love, the woman who nursed me back to health when i was sick, the woman that I took as mine...is gone. Stay please, Sango. I never want you out of my sight again..." He continued, as he buried his face in her hair.

"Okay..." Tears streamed down Sango's reddened cheeks as she nodded into his shoulder, "...I will stay."

"That's that then." Kouga said with a grin as he lifted the stunned taiji-ya into his arms.

"What are you—"

"Something that I should have done all along, but was to full of pride and worry..."

Sango's eyes grew wide. A gentle red tint took to her cheeks as she grew aware of the words hidden meaning, "But we haven't have not much time. I forgot to warn you. Akuma—"

"Is no concern to me right now...I'll handle him when the time comes but as of right now Sango...It's you I must deal with. With you remaining unmarked, we aren't officially mates. And I want that connection with you..."

Realizing that he was right and how badly she wanted the same connect, Sango did not revolt.

**XXX**

Sango didn't stir at the feel of the cool, moist, grass on her bare back as she was gently layed back. Her long, thick, dark-brown hair pooled out around her head in delicate tangles.

The atmosphere shifted, as the air filled with a sense of passion and desire.

Afterward, they whispered their _"I love you's" _and cuddled close together, enjoying ones company and warmth. The silence surrounded them as their sealed their affection with a longing, tender, kiss.

**XXX**

"I'll ask you one more time, Amai." Kyouya warned as he paced before the young female, "Where Is Kouga?"

"I'm sworn to silence..." Amai said formally as her eyes followed the pacing alpha, "Besides, Kouga is my leader...not you."

Her biting words resulted in a feral growl from Kyouya.

Amai frowned, backing-up her words as she continued to watch Kyouya. She noticed a change in his pacing. It was intense and direct, his eyes never left the ground before him.

"Amai, Fuck Kouga! Did you forget your father's dying wish? You are to be mine."

Amai's teeth gritted as she tapped her finger-tips against the rock in which she sat, "But I don't love you...and _that_, what you just said is exactly_ why_! Don't you _ever _disrespect my alpha like that."

"Who cares about love? Think of the offspring would could produce, Amai." Kyouya ceased his pacing as he gestured toward the young female, "They would be powerful warriors..."

"I care!" Amai snapped, her eyes wore intensely on his, "I actually want to fall in love!"

"Then your a fool! Look at you...a delta, turning down a chance to be an alpha's mate." Kyouya shot back as he stepped toward her, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am!" Amai's eyes began to quake as she gazed upon the young alpha with anger.

Kyouya's only response was a frustrated growl. He fell silent as he thought of a response. It had to be a good response, something with a combination of bite and truth.

As he thought carefully his eyes wondered onto the forest behind Amai. He stared intensely into the darkness casted by the shadows of the tall trees that covered the forest. He opened his mouth, just about to respond when something caught his eye.

"Exactly!" Amai hissed, "You have no responses nor anything left to say to me! Get out of my sight."

"Amai! Look out!" Kyouya's eyes grew wide as he lept into action, tackling the young female.

"Kyouya!" Amai's eyes grew wide as she struggled to get the young alpha off of her, "Get off me!"

After a moment Amai ceased her struggles as she noticed the strained look that took to Kyouya's silver-blue eyes, he didn't even blink.

"Kyouya?" Amai's voice was now laced with concern as she began to sit up. She gasped and bolted to her knees as the young alpha fell off of her to the ground, limp.

"Kyouya!" Amai cried as she turned Kyouya's limp body over.

Her eyes grew as she stifled a scream, "Oh my god..." she spoke into her hands, which she held over her mouth, "O-Oh my god..."

There was an arrow punctured through the young alpha's back. Amai watched as crimson began to pool around him.

The smell of blood followed by the sick, heart-wrenching smell of decease filled the air.

Kyouya was dead.

Unable to hold back anymore, Amai began to weep. She began to back away slowly away from the corpse.

**XXX**

"So what is your preposition, Wolf?" The raven-haired youkai spoke. His blood -shot eyes lingered on the light green pair that stood before him.

Akuma smirked, "Naraku..." He breathed as he bowed deep. "My lord."

A devious grin played across Naraku's thin lips.

"I understand you seek the Shikon No Tama, correct?" Akuma questioned.

Not bothering to respond, Naraku continued to bare a twisted smirk.

"Well, My lord. I know of a certain wolf-youkai who possess two of the very shards belonging to the Shikon No Tama." Akuma continued, wearing a twisted smirk of his own, "Kouga...Leader of the eastern wolf-youkai tribe."

"I am afraid you have rendered me confused, Wolf."

Akuma cocked an perplex eyebrow, "Is that so, My lord? How has this come to be?

"Kouga is one of your species, Is he not? Are you willing to betray him?" Naraku questioned as he leaned back into his seat.

"Tch. My lord, Kouga or the wolf-youkai tribe means nothing to me, I assure you. My comrades and I am part of a rebellious tribe...We follow no rules or traditions of those pansy fools. We don't even consider ourselves of the same species..."

"I see...please, continue."

Akuma momentarily rested his light green eyes as he continued. "I and my comrades are...cannibalistic...we feast upon the flesh of other okami. I, in particular have a taste for the blood of only Alphas." He opened his eyes, smirking widely, "Kouga is my next target. Him and the taiji-ya girl who smells of pure sweetness."

"Taiji-ya, you say?" Naraku questioned as he looked toward the taiji-ya boy who sat beside him, "Well then, wolf. You have a deal...I have one question for you though."

"Aye, My lord?"

"What is it that you gain from this?"

A devious smirk played across Akuma's darkened features as he stepped back into the darkness of the castle, "I assure you, my lord...I am only in this for the bounty."

And with that he was gone.

**A/N: It's been a while...I missed you! ;-; I apologize for the short-lived romance scene! There will be more, trust me. Anyways, Read & Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: In this chapter italics is Sango's thoughts.**

The sky was dark gray and gloomy. Clouds and fog stuck close to the ground as thunder roared through the sky. Despite the occasional lightening bolt that touched down every so often in various areas, It had not began to rain yet.

Wolves and Wolf-youkai slowly gathered around the remains of the fallen leader of the west.

Sango studied them silently. She could see their eyes narrow and teeth become exposed. She knew a lot about wolves and this was defiantly a show of anger.

"Move!" Kouga spat as he pushed his was through the crowd of his comrades, coming the an abrupt halt before the remains.

Sango watched as his intense, blue, eyes fell upon the skeletal remains of the youkai. As he did, there was a strike of lightening nearby followed by another powerful cry of thunder.

"H-He wasn't like this when I left him..." Amai spoke just barely, as she stood next to Sango.

Kouga grimaced at the sight and looked away, turning to face Amai instead, "Something devoured him..."

"Kouga!" A pair of wolf-youkai yelled as they came to a stop before him, "We panned out across the north and found nothing!"

"Damn it!" Kouga spat as he clenched his fists.

"Kouga..." Yorokuzo spoke as he slowly made his way beside Kouga, "I think it's best our tribes went their seperate ways...It will be much easier when it comes to confidentiality..."

Kouga sighed, knowing the old wolf had a point, "Alright, but be cautious..."

With a nod, Yorokuzo made his way over to Sango, causing Kouga to tense slightly.

"My Sister..." The old wolf spoke, " I apologize for the discrimination you received after our knowing of you...please try and find it in your heart to forgive our kind. We are not use to human...especially one as trained as yourself being on our side."

With small tears of unexplainable joy forming in her eyes, Sango suddenly fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the old wolf. "I understand...There's nothing to forgive." She spoke softly realizing the wolf from her grasp and stood to her feet.

Yorokuzo gave her a fanged grin before turning to look in Kouga's direction. "I hope you forgive us to, for putting you through so much stress, Kouga." He called over his shoulder, traces of a grin still present across his features.

"I don't have a choice to forgive you, Yorokuzo." Kouga teased. A narrow smirk, dancing across his face.

"Very, well." Yorokuzo chuckled blissfully before turning to make his leave. "I almost forgot..." He paused as he looked from the remains of Kyouya to the Western tribe. "Sango, you will lead the Western tribe for now.""

Sango's eyes grew wide as she caught herself from nearly falling flat on her face. "What?!" Her tone was that of surprise as she turned to face the western tribe. To her surprise, most of the youkai were smiling.

"Aye, you are fully equipped for a human to take on such responsibility...I cannot think of any other who can replace Kyouya as of right now besides you." Yorokuzo responded as he and his Northern tribe made their leave.

"Well, what do you know..." Akira, leader of the Southern tribe, smirked as he placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder. "If the tribe fully accepts her by the end of this year, the Eastern tribe and the Western tribe will combine into one big tribe."

Kouga sighed, shaking his shoulder lose of the idiot's hand. "For once, I hope they don't accept her. I ain't ready for that type of responsibility...Now come on. Help me bury our Brother."

**XXX**

"These will never do!" A female wolf-youkai spat as she pulled at Sango's kimono. "You can't go to battle in these!"

Sango revolted, attempting to escape the youkai's grasp. "Damn it all! I have a uniform already, I don't wish to wear anything but it."

"Come on stop being so stubborn, Sister!" The female youkai's words were strained as she continued to tug.

Giving in, Sango sighed and stopped her resistance. This caused the young female to go tumbling backward, Kimono in hand in all. "Woah!" She yelled as her arms waved frantically in the air in attempt to catch her balance.

Sango, who would have in any other situation ran and helped the girl, stood unamused with her arms folded over her chest. "What kind of outfit did you have in mind?" She said in a low, irritated, growl.

The girl giggled, "Well..."

**XXX**

"There, done!" The young youkai girl sang as she took a few steps back from Sango to admire her work. "You look great!"

"I feel so exposed..." Sango spoke lowly as her eyes flickered down to her bare legs. The grey, fur pelt the girl put on her was barely even mid-thigh.

A red hue took to Sango's cheeks as she noted the cool breeze she felt. She felt so uncomfortable without her usual travelers kimono on. How on earth would she be able to fight in this thing?

"Here! Put these on your ankles!" The girl sang as she handed Sango matching fur cuffs.

Sango momentarily stared down at the fur cuffs she held in her hand. Oh how she wanted just to go leap back in her taiji-ya uniform and kimono and call it a day. "Fine..." She sighed as she slipped them on around the swell of her ankles.

"Last but not least!" The girl said as she presented Sango with a metallic, black, chest plate with thin, silver, swirls and designs. "I think you will look great in this!" The girl sang blissfully as she assisted Sango in putting on the complex garment.

Sango was silent. The chest plate was beautiful, and way too dazzling for her to wear. She also noticed how the chest plate "innocently" supported her breats and how it cut off just above her belly button.

_'Well...maybe I can cover the exposure with bandage wrappings...'_ She mused as she peered down at the garment.

"Here! We stole this from a nearby village."

Sango scowled as she turned around to face the young youkai. She was just about to tell her how stealing from villages was not good until something...no...someone caught her eye.

She was a beautiful, strong, and confident warrior. Her long, thick, brown hair fell in delicate, small, almost unnoticeable curls if you weren't standing close enough. She wore a mark along her collar-bone. A mark that symbolized love and soon to follow matrimony. Her creamy, warm, skin was flawless and had a deep violate tint above her eyelids. But who was she?

Sango gently placed her hand against the cool, smooth, glass of the mirror that the youkai girl held before her.

That warrior she saw...was her. She was she was seeing a reflection of herself.

"See? I told you that you would like it..." The wolf-youkai girl smiled as she watched Sango's reaction.

**XXX**

Sango gingerly stepped into a large open field that rested before her new home. Now that getting changed into her new "traditional" clothing was done, Sango was to meet the rest of her new comrades.

"There she is!" A rather large, male wolf-youkai called out. Causing the other tribe members to turn in look her direction.

Sango froze to spot. There were so many of them! How did the elders expect her, a human-being, to keep track of all these youkai? Sango sighed as she brushed her finger tips along her collar bone where Kouga marked her. She sighed again, It had been a week since she had last seen him and it really started to take affect on her.

"Sango? Are you alright?" The young female from earlier spoke softly as she made her way to Sango's right side. "My name is Riku by the way." She smiled. "I uhh...thought i proper for you to know my name after I practically stripped you."

Sango graciously returned her smile. "That's a nice name..." She said softly.

"Thank you!" The girl sang cheerily. "And that's Akimitsu, He's my mate!" She smiled bright as she pointed a thin finger to the large, male youkai that stood before them. "You'll learn everyone else's names over time."

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you."

"Now! Sango, we understand that you are greatly skilled...otherwise why the hell would they settle for a human to temporarily take control of a tribe? So we want to see what you got!" Riku said cheerily as she jabbed a finger at Sango.

Sango's eyes grew slightly at Riku's abrupt gesture. "Alright..." She said in a low tone as she loosened the strap that crossed over her chest, removing her over-sized boomerang off of her back. "This is Hiraikotsu." She said with a confident smirk as she got into her usual battle ready stance. "I will now demonstrate." She continued sharply as she drew her arms back, giving the hiraikotsu a mighty swing before releasing it and watching in soar a few feet above the ground.

The western tribe was in awe as they watched the large boomerang demolish a few trees and then faithfully return to it's wielder.

By sunset, She had demonstrated all of her moves, from hand-to-hand combat, to bikenjutsu, to many other fighting styles she had adapted from her father and her grandfather.

She had managed to stun every member of her new tribe and taught them to never ever doubt another human-being ever again.

**XXX**

The den was dark. Dark and silent...to silent. The silence was cut by a abrupt sigh.

Sango struggled to find sleep. She had been awake for hours, thinking of him. When would she be able to see him again? The distance was killing her. With another soft sigh she gave up on sleep, sitting up on her fur pelt that was used for bedding.

_'I bet it would be easier to sleep with your arms around me...' _

Sango blushed at the thought. She had to focus on something else or she was going to kill over!

_'Kirara. where's Kirara?' _

As soon as the thought popped in her head, Sango saw swift movements at her feet. "Kirara?" She question as she squinted her eyes, attempting to peer through the darkness.

"_Mew_!" The tiny nekomata responded as she leapt into her mistress' lap.

A gentle smile took to Sango's lips as she stroked the tiny nekomata's head. "Where have you been, Kirara?" She question as her eyes fell upon a small, folded, slip of paper that had been tied by string around the cat's neck. "What's this?" She questioned as she removed the paper and unfolded it it. She ran her fingers across it a few times to rid some of the creases that took to it.

**A few miles north. Follow the smell of salt water.**

_'A few miles north? Follow the smell of salt water?' _Sango mused, reading over the message a few times. "Where did you get this, Kirara...?" She questioned slowly, knowing not expect a response from Kirara.

"_Mew_!" The nekomata responded as her mistress continued to read over the strange message.

**XXX**

Sango made her way through thick vegetation as she continued through the dense forest. She only had gone two or three miles before the strong, thick, scent of salt water tugged at her nostrils. The source of the smell had to be close for _her_ to smell it.

Taking a few more steps, Sango came to a stop before a large tree leaf which block her off from the rest of the path. She was just about to move the leaf when she felt something make soft crunch below her feet. She quickly looked down to find out what it was.

Sango's eyes grew wide as she realized what it was. "Sand?" She questioned herself as she knelt down to pick up a handful of the powder like substance. She watched as she allowed it to slip through her fingers then got back to her feet.

_'That's odd...' _

It was when she was just about to move the over-sized leaf once again, when something else caught her attention.

"Is that...the ocean? I hear?" She thought aloud as she quickly pushed the huge leaf aside, revealing the most beautiful scene she had ever witnessed in her life. "My God..." She whispered as she took it all in.

The sand was abundant and pale due to the illumination of the bright moonlight. The moon was huge and bright, sitting just above the ocean which reflected it just like a mirror. The water was blue and as clear as crystal and dance back and fourth to the beat of its own rhythm. It's waves motioned back and fourth as though it was reaching out to her, inviting her to come closer.

Accepting the waves invitation, Sango paced closer in slow, even, steps. Her bare feet were greeted with each step by soft, cool, sand.

Coming to a stop just inches before the waves, Sango admired the breath-taking scene. She almost had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She had been this dazzled in her life, let alone knew such a breath-taking place such as this existed.

And when she thought things couldn't possibly get any better.

"Beautiful, ain't it? Almost as beautiful as you."

A smile graced Sango's lips as she absorbed the familiar voice, the voice she had been dying to hear for the past week. "I hoped it would be you..." She spoke softly as she turned to face her approacher. She was greeted by a warm smile and that infamous pair of intense, passionate, blue, orbs of eyes.

That's when she realized. There was something more breath-taking than the blue of the ocean and it was those amazing eyes! They nearly caused her to melt every time she looked deep enough into them.

"I've missed you, my lovely Sango." Kouga spoke softly as he placed a comparably soft hand on her cheek. "And just as I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful than you already were, here you are. Even more stunning than you were just only a week ago."

Sango could feel her heart skip a beat as she searched those heavenly blue eyes of his. She knew it wouldn't be long before she found herself lost in his world. "I've missed you too...and that is exactly why. You always know the things to say to take my breath away."

Kouga's smile broadened as he took Sango's hands, hooking his finger tips with hers. "Sango..." He spoke softly, searching her eyes just as she was searching his. "I know what you meant now...that time when I was sick and you came and got me. On our way back to the hut you said...'Love is like the wind...you cannot see it but you can feel it...'.His smile slipped as he continued. "I never planned on falling in love with anybody, let alone a taiji-ya." His smile slowly began to return as he brought a gentle hand below Sango's chin. "But I did...and it's fantastic..."

Sango smiled bright, her bright, hazel eyes shone in the moonlight as a light breeze tugged at the ends of both her and Kouga's hair. This moment was so perfect, she was damn near tears! She had never felt herself be so happy in her entire life. "Yes, just...perfect..." She spoke softly as his face drew closer to hers.

When he kissed her, she could feel her legs instantly turn into goo and her heart flutter. Sango knew she wouldn't be able to stand any much longer if he continued to kiss her like that.

As if reading her mind, Kouga pulled her closely toward him, allowing her to rest her weight against him.

_'It's moments like these...'_

The ocean roared loudly in the background as waves splashed at their feet. The moonlight shone brightly down upon them, high-lighting their darkened silhouettes as the breeze danced around their forms.

_'That makes me fall even more with you...when I thought i was impossible. You never cease to amaze me.'_

**A/N: Whatcha think? :'3 I'm curious. READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

She stirred, rubbing her her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Kouga?" Was the first word that slipped from her lips as she began to open her eyes.

The thoughts of last night was still fresh on her mind as felt around for her mate. "Kouga?" She questioned again when she response. She fell quiet, when there was no response she opened her eyes completely and sat up from the soft grass in which she layed.

As she looked over the grassy plain she recalled the happenings of the night before. After the love, passion and desire they shared, Kouga had taken her to to this very grassy field. They laid beneath the stars, cuddled closely to one another and enjoyed one another's company.

She smiled as she found her feet, continuing her search over the field. _'Now where could you have gotten?' _She mused, wondering where exactly Kouga could have went. She admittedly didn't know much about her mate, but she knew enough to know he wouldn't just abandon her in some grassy plain like this.

Her eyes continued to relentlessly search the field, she wouldn't be satisfied until she knew the well-being of her mate. She knew he was youkai, and could clearly handle himself but knowing where his exact where abouts were would give her a sense of relief and security.

Sango was moments away from giving up and climbing aboard Kirara's back to search from the sky when her eyes fell upon something bright red, followed by a flash of silver.

_'InuYasha?! What is he doing here?'_

Sango turned on her heel slowly as she attempted her flee. She couldn't let Inuyasha see her like this. He'd have a cow! It's bad enough she snuck off into the night without so much as a goodbye to anyone. What would happen when the hanyou witnessed her in perfect condition with no legitimate reason to why she left. Especially since she wasn't suppose to leave with Kouga for another two months.

Tip-toeing soundlessly, Sango continued her slow escape. If she could get away she would be able to continue her search for Kouga without any interference from the arrogant hanyou. That was if she could escape, but seeing that the hanyou had an excellent sense of smell and vision, the fact of her escaping was thoroughly impossible.

"Hey Sango! That you?" She heard Inuyasha gruffly call out, causing her to freeze to the spot.

Slowly, she turned her head just in time to see the hanyou approach, along with Kagome and Miroku beside him_.' Great...' _She mused with a defeated sigh, turning completely around to face her estranged friends.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Inuyasha immediately snapped, stumbling backward. "And you smell horrible! Just like the mangy-wolf!"

Sango sighed, lowering her eyes in annoyance. "It's good to see you too, Inuyasha." She spoke nonchalantly. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"I didn't ask how you were doin! I asked what the hell you were wearing!"

Sango began to grow impatient with the hanyou. She knew how rash he could be, but now isn't the time. She longed to be reunited with her mate once more. Before Sango could tell Inuyasha just where he could shove it, she noticed the growing irritation Kagome held in her eyes. A knowing smirk spreaded across Sango's thin lips. She knew this could mean only one thing.

"_SIT_!" The miko commanded, jabbing a demanding finger at the hanyou who immediately went crashing to the ground with a loud boom, creating a large crater and sending dust and dirt flying everywhere.

As the dust cleared it revealed a very angry hanyou. Golden eyes scowling up at the miko who bravely returned his irritable look.

Sango sighed. Inuyasha would never learn his lesson about getting on Kagome's bad side. It was kind of sad.

"Sango!" Kagome sang blissfully as she glomped the unexpecting Sango, who's eyes grew as wide as oranges. "I've missed you! How have you been? I'm loving the new—um...outfit."

Sango was just about to answer the miko's question on how she had been when she felt an all to familiar grope upon the more sensitive area of her backside.

"Yes, yes, a very nice outfit indeed." Miroku cooed as he continued his infamous grope.

By this time, Sango was boiling in undefined rage as she slapped the monk so hard, it left a glowing red mark.

The slap had looked so painful it caused both Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha to cringe and look away.

"Ah, Sango...I have missed you dearly." Miroku spoke blissfully as he rubbed the area Sango had slapped.

"Sadistic idiot." Inuyasha growled low as he stood to his feet.

Narrow eyes darted to the haughty hanyou, taking him completely off-guard. "Hush, you mutt!" Sango spat, adjusting the hiraikotsu's strap so that it layed more comfortably.

"W-What?!" Inuyasha questioned loudly as he stumbled back a few feet.

A light red hue took to Sango's cheeks as she realized what she just called the Inuyasha who fumed before her. "I...apologize Inuyasha. I didn't mean to call you a mutt...I have no idea what—"

"—That damn wolf is what, don't act dumb!" Inuyasha snapped, throwing his arms across his chest. "I ain't dumb. What the hell do you take me for?"

Releasing a tired sigh, Sango eyed the hanyou. She grew tired of bickering with him and wished only to return to her new den._ 'Riku and the others must be worried...' _She mused, as she stared off into the distance.

"Are you even listening to me, _Sango_?!" Inuyasha snapped, jabbing a finger at Sango. "I ain't talking for my own health you know."

"Oh, would you just leave her alone, Inuyasha?" Kagome intercepted, she too seeming tired of the bickering.

Inuyasha growled at the miko but decided to oblige, turning his back on the small group and folding his arms. He didn't want to end up face first into the ground again.

"Sango, where is Kouga anyway?" The miko question, scanning the surrounding area before returning her gaze to Sango who stared blankly at the ground below her bare feet.

"Do you even know?" Inuyasha questioned, peering over his shoulder at Sango.

"I—I don't." Sango responded, her tone was hushed as she turned her attention to the mountain that stood far off into the east of the horizon.

**XXX**

Narrow, blue, eyes quaked with anger as Kouga stared upon the mangled remains of Yorokuzo. He never thought he would see the great leader of the north in such condition. "Who did this?" He snarled his question, his intense blue eyes never leaving the dead wolf before him.

"If only we knew, Kouga." Amai answered in a hushed tone as she wiped away her remaining tears.

"Well, who ever it is...they seem to be targeting only alphas..." Ginta spoke, his eyes intensely on Kouga. "Sister Ayame won't be pleased about this..."

Kouga tensed. First Kyouya and now Yorokuzo? He knew he was to be next. He could feel it.

"What are you going to do, Kouga?" Amai whimpered, as if knowing exactly what Kouga was thinking.

Kouga sighed. To be honest, he had no idea what he was going to do. But he knew if he were to tell them that they would panic. Hell, he was even panicking this very moment. He had to make up something. "What do ya think?! I'm going to fight..." He paused, sampling the air. He had left Sango due to the panicked howls of both his and the northern tribe.

The strong scent of honeysuckle washed over his scenes. But what followed caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. "That damn mutt!" He growled. clenching his fists.

It was spring, a known rut season for most youkai. Going near a youkai's mate, this especially with wolves, was a death wish.

"What is it Kouga?" Hakkaku question. "Is it Sango?"

"Yeah..." Kouga responded as he leapt into a near-by tree. "As much as i'd hate to leave in such a burdened time...my mate needs me. Ginta, Hakkaku, assist Amai in the others bury Yorokuzo...give him my final blessings."

"Where are you going, Kouga?" Amai questioned, a look of worry delicately creasing her forehead.

Kouga growled, taking in another whiff of Inuyasha's scent. "I've got a mutt to gut."

**XXX**

A sinister smirk danced over his thin lips as he took in the scents of the forest. He searched those scents, narrowing it down to one. One scent in particular stood out to him, the scent that he's been hunting for a while now. "He's on the move." Akuma hissed, his voice laced in what can only be described as amusement.

"I can't wait to pry his stupid head from his miserable, little, lifeless, body." Another wolf flaunted as he made a fist.

"Poor Kouga." Akuma grinned, his sharp pointed fangs becoming exposed as he turned to face the direction Kouga was coming. "Off to defend his mate, but he'll never make it there...no..." Akuma's narrow, green eyes shot open as though he's been stunned. "Oh, and what's this?" he questioned teh amusement still dripping from his tone as he listened closely. He could hear the sound of fast footfalls getting closer and closer. "It seems our guest has arrived quicker than thought...let us offer him a warm welcome."

**XXX**

_That damn mutt! What the hell was he thinkin'? He just can't go and get the close to my woman and expect me not to gripe about it!_

Trees and vegetation blurred together as Kouga speeded through the dense forest. The thought of another male being anywhere near his mate encouraged him forward. "I'll show that mutt who's boss around here..." A small smirk formed over his lips as his speed accelerated. "Besides it will be fun just to mess with him...I've been looking for a good spar anyways."

"Aww, shame." An amused voice responded, sounding almost disappointed.

Kouga slid to a halt when he heard the voice. It sounded as though the voice echoed through the tree tops. "Show yourself!" Kouga demanded, cautiously observing the canopies.

"With pleasure!" The voice growled in response. This time it sounded like it came from behind right behind him.

Kouga whipped his head around quickly, justin time to see a flash headed right for his face.

_TWACK!_

He was greeted with a firm fist to the face, sending him flying backward into a nearby tree. "Damn it." He cringed as waves of pain rang through his spine.

Regaining his composure, Kouga stumbling to his feet. His vision was unfocused due to the firm punch he received plus the impact of his fall.

Even through the blurriness of his vision he could make out the large group of figures that surrounded him. One blurred figure leaned closer to him, smirking wide.

Kouga growled at the enclosing figures. "Damn you!" He spat as they got closer.

"Well...that's rather rude." The voice responded, laced with false offense. "Your making this all to easy, Kouga."

There was laughter.

Realization hit Kouga as he recalled the familiar sound of the voice. To confirm his accusations, Kouga sampled the air, breathing in his attackers, strong, defined scent. "Akuma!" He growled. His vision once again became clear, revealing Akuma's fanged smirk. "It was you! You've been killing the alphas!"

"Hmm..." Akuma responded as he placed a pondering hand over his chin. "Your not as ill-witted as I thought..." Amusement slipping, Akuma scowled as he paced closer to Kouga. "To bad today marks the day you die."

Kouga growled, getting in a battle ready position. He was greatly out-numbered but he had to fight. He had to fight for his tribe, the fallen alphas, and for Sango. But most importantly as of right now, he had to fight for his life. He couldn't die, not now, not in a place like this. Most importantly, not by the hands of his own kind!

"Attack." Akuma commanded his comrades. "But leave his legs be..._Naraku_ would be greatly displeased if harm were to come to the shards of the Shikon No Tama."

_'Naraku?'_

Kouga was knocked from his thoughts by an attacking wolf, which clamped down on his left ankle. "Damn it!" He cried, kicking his ankle free of the wolf only to be attacked by even more wolves, leaping onto his back and clamping down onto his arms.

Akuma watched in amusement. Once Kouga was weak enough he would feast of him and he intended on doing so while Kouga was very much still alive. Akuma licked his thin lips. He could hardly wait.

**A/N: It's taking me a while to produce chapters for this story. So many constant interruption and obstecales. Grrrrr! .**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Use your claws! Fight like a wolf!" _

_Kouga's passionate, blue, eyes zeroed In on his father who blurted out advice from the sidelines. Though rash, his words helped him. They stuck to him, encouraging the youngster to give his all and nothing but. _

_"Alright, Father!" Young Kouga obliged as he began to blindly rush toward his opponent, slashing him across his steel, chest plate._

_"DIE!" Kouga cried out as he slashed a group of wolves and demons that attacked him from behind. Almost instantly, more began to rush to toward him._

_"Damn it..." Kouga growled low. His piercing eyes narrowing at the sight. In one quick movement he was able to leap out of the way of the attacking wolves and onto a nearby tree branch. "Look, I don't want to fight! I refuse to kill anymore of my own kind..." His words were longing, hoping they would get the message._

_Melodic laughter filled the air, taunting, teasing. Akuma stepped forward, examining Kouga, who stood, growling and very clearly pissed off. "Kouga...It is simple." An amused smirk was present across Akuma's thin lips as he continued, "If you shall not fight...than you shall die."_

_Kouga gave off a threatening growl, warning Akuma to keep his distance. "Geez! What have I done bad enough to make you want to kill me?" Although angry, Kouga's voice was still laced in his usual arrogance as he eyes the wolf-youkai down opposite of him._

_Akuma's laughter once again filled the air as he made his way to the base of the tree. But, as he looked up at Kouga, all his amusement had gone. As a matter of fact he held a face of which can be describe as pure stone. "Stand still so I can kill you..." His words were swift as Akuma's light green eyes were as sharp as daggers as he eyes Kouga, who was now a little perplexed by his sudden behavioral change. "Kouga...you die!" Akuma bellowed out as he descended the tree quickly._

_Kouga hardly had any time to react as Akuma's foot made contact with his chest, sending he falling backward out of the tree. Quickly, he positioned himself so his feet flawlessly planted onto the ground. _

_"Nice little trick..." Akuma sneered, as he stood in the spot Kouga once stood. "Let's see you attempt to do that after I sever your legs from your body!"_

_"That's enough, Akuma..." A low, devious sounding voice spoke from within the shadows of the forest. Laughter followed the voice as red eyes made themselves visible. _

_Kouga muscles tensed as he allowed himself to absorb the voice. He had never heard the voice before In his entire life, he was sure of that. Yet, the voice still sounded strangely familiar. Sampling the air, he was able to confirm that the scent was extremely familiar to the one of the strange woman, mounted on that giant flying feather in which whom paid Sango a visit and warned them about something about a month or two ago. If only he could remember what...or who she was warning them about. Kouga's ice blue eyes narrowed greatly as realization slowly set in. He had a bad feeling he was about to find out just what the strange woman was babbling about._

_"Hurry, Kirara!" Sango's extremely concerned voiced cried out. Obliging to her master, Kirara picked up her pace, flying as fast as she possibly could. She was flying so fast, she was almost neck and neck with Inuyasha._

_"I smell wolves, lots of them." Inuyasha stated as he continued to run with Kagome present on his back. "Kouga is one of them, for sure! But besides the strong scent of wolves I'm getting, I can smell that bastard Naraku!" The hanyou released a growl, accelerating his pace slightly. _

_Sango's hazel brown eyes flickered wide as she heard Naraku's name. "Naraku?!" She nearly choked. Naraku...hadn't he been the one Inuyasha and the others said slaughtered her people? Naraku...the same devious, demented, youkai that tricked Inuyasha and the miko Kikyou against each other years ago? ...The same youkai that held hostage her younger brother._

_"Yes, Naraku...a sinister, trickster, indeed." Miroku answered, also riding on Kirara's back. _

_"I wonder what business that bastard, Naraku could have with that mangy wolf?" Inuyasha questioned, keeping his pace next to Kirara. _

_"What if Naraku seeks the sacred jewel shards present in Kouga's legs?" Miroku added, seeming a bit conflicted with thoughts._

_"I have a bad feeling that you may be right, Miroku..." Kagome responded, keeping her usual soft tone. "If that's the case then—"_

_In one swift movement, Sango let Miroku off Kirara's back before Kagome could finish her words. She sped ahead, leaving the others behind. First her people, then her brother, now the love of her entire being? No, she couldn't allow that to happen. "Naraku!" She spat, determination taking to her light eyes. _

**A/N: . Sorry! School is seriously getting in the way...I'm a senior In high school and It's about that time for prom and graduation so I've been busy, busy, busy! Sorry about the length of this chapter also. But, if you guys keep with me, I promise both the storyline and the length of the chapters will improve after graduation in May. :) Thanks for cooperation.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Gleaming indigo eyes smiled down at him as a dainty, pale hand opened toward him, begging for his to accompany it. "Come my son..." Her smile broadened as her open hand became more persistent. "Take my hand...walk with me."_

_The pups eyes were hesitant. He had never felt this way before in his little time of being, he was actually nervous. He never had a close relationship with his mother, which was strange for a pup his age. Then again, he wasn't just any pup. One day he would grow to be the leader of his tribe. So, naturally he would have a closer relationship with his father. After all, his father is the one who prepares him for his time to lead. He teaches him how to fight and gives him important lectures on how to care for the tribe. His mother is pretty much useless in his eyes._

_With a sigh, Kouga placed his hands in his mother's, warm, pale one. This almost felt to be a nuisance to him. _

_But, in the end it turned out to be another important life lesson. His mother explained to him how he shouldn't always trust every and anyone. She explained how even though they may seem well, every individual has their different purpose and sometimes that purpose was extremely devious._

_His mother smiled down at the bewildered expression present on his face. "Although, those are not the only type of people you need to watch for..." _

_"It isn't?" Kouga's ice, blue orbs were wide as he beamed up at his mother, which caused her to smile at the pup's naivety._

_"Kouga, your growing interest makes me proud..." The fine, wolf demoness tossed her dark, auburn her to the side as she continued, "...There are also the individuals who's intentions are extremely well. These are the individual's you can trust and rely on no matter what, they will always be there beside you..."_

_The pup's eyes grew wide. He wondered if someday, possibly, he would have someone in his life like that. _

** XXX**

"_HIRAIKOTSU_!"

Kouga's now pale, blue eyes shot open at the sound of the familar voice.

_'That sounds like...'_

Quickly, he looked up to see if it was really her. "Sango?"

The taiji-ya stood proud before him. Her weapon was raised high in the air, showing that she was ready to protect the man she loved. "Are you alright?" Sango asked as she shot him a look of concern over her shoulder. "Your not injured or anything are you?"

Kouga beamed at the astonishing young woman before him.

_'So is this what mother meant...? She predicted I'd meet Sango and didn't even know it...Or did she?'_

An admiring smile prensented itself across Kouga's face as he focused on answering his mate's question. He had been so focused on answering her question and admiring his lover all at once, he failed to notice once of Naraku's large tenticles slip it's way around Sango's waist, until it was to late.

"Sango!" Kouga called out as he grabbed hold of the taiji-ya's hand before Naraku could raise her to high up. "Naraku! Let go of her you bastard!"

** XXX**

Mischievous laughter rang out through the forest, sending waves a chills down every poor soul's backs who inhabited it.

"Could that have been...Naraku?" The monk, Miroku asked as he and his companions traveled in the direction Sango went.

"Yeah...That sadistic bastard must be winning..." Inuyasha answered as he took Kagome on his back and began to run in full sprints toward the sounds of the laughter. "Do you think Sango or Kouga may be injured?" The miko questioned as she readied her bow and arrow to aim. "Nahh, I'm not smelling any blood...that of a youkai or human."

"Then let's hurry and before real harm is done." Miroku responded as he rode side-by-side with the miko and hanyou on the back of Shippou in his balloon form.

"Smartest thing you've said all day, Miroku..." Inuyasha smirked as he sped his pace. "Damn it! I could careless about that wolf, but if the bastard harmed Sango in any way he's gonna_ pay_!"

** xxx**

Kouga's ice blue eyes remained intensely in Sango's hazel-brown ones. His rough, tan hand clamped tightly around her dainty, pale one. There was no way he was letting go of her. "Just...Just don't let go, alright?"

The taiji-ya nodded, as she tried with all her might to tighten their loosening grip.

"Don't—let go!" Kouga could feel her grip slipping, Naraku must be adding pressure on her. His eyes wandered to the entanglement of tentacles Naraku had around Sango's waist.

_'If I could just get her free some how...'_

"Oh, Kouga..." A much forgotten voice spoke.

Kouga turned half-way to the direction in which the voice. He was greeted by a flash of pale skin, followed by a bright white light and an aching pain in the bridge of his nose. Something has struck him, but what? His ice-blue eyes slowly cracked open, revealing a very sinister looking Akuma. "Damn you!" Kouga hissed through clenched teeth, as he slowly made his way to his feet. The fact that Akuma struck him hadn't been the thing that frustrated him the most, but the fact that he made him lose his grip on Sango was enough to have the wolf-youkai seething with over-boiling rage.

A sly smirk eased across Akuma's pale face as he stalked around Kouga in half circles. "Finally..." Akuma ceased his stalking momentarily to chuckle, "Are you going to run again, Kouga? Dodge me every attack like a little, helpless, whelp!?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kouga growled, his anger and impatience with Akuma grew prominent as his lips drew back, revealing most of his fangs, "You won't be so lucky this time...You see, earlier I would be horrified to even think about killing another of my own kind...but then...you went and pissed me off..."

"Aww...So, the little pup went and got an attitude..." Akuma chuckled and continued to stalk around Kouga. "Cry me a fucking river..."

Frustration chewed away at Kouga's patience, causing him to nearly attack Akuma without word, or so much as a warning. He definitely would of, if it hadn't been for the stench that plagued his nostrils. The stench was familar, and strangely, it gave Kouga a sense of hope_._

_'So the mutt's here...?'_

"Hey, Wolf!" Inuyasha called out from a few feet away.

Kouga turned his head in the direction of Inuyasha and the others to show he paid them attention, but kept watch of Akuma from the corners of his eyes

"Need a hand?" Inuyasha questioned as he watched the scene that played out before him.

"Help Sango, Mutt!" Kouga answered, jabbing a finger at Sango who was held high up in the air by Naraku, nearly getting the life squeezed out of her. "I got things here..."

Inuyasha nodded and leapt into action, pulling the tetsuiga from it's sheath and rushing toward Naraku.

Kouga watched as Inuyasha made his way to Naraku before turning back to face Akuma, who waited with this eerily patience for him to make the first move.

"Get away from, Kouga!" The miko, Kagome, cried out as she pulled her bow off her back and loaded it with an arrow. "Kouga! I'll—"

"No!" Kouga yelled, which stunned the miko. Causing her to silence and stare at him like he just sprouted another head.

"Stay out of this, Kagome..." Kouga's ice-blue eyes narrowed as he focused in on Akuma's light green ones, "He's mine..."

Akuma's lips twisted into a sinister smirk and her returned Kouga's hard stare, he'd been waiting for this for way to long now...

** XXX**

_So! I'm finally done with school! I'll defiantly be updating regularly now. It was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, finally getting this chapter done, and i'm kinda proud of it. This chapter is the first part of the ending, part two will be out by Saturday. There will be a sequel! But that's depending on how many reviews and/or emails I receive. My email is twiistedtaijya so please, don't be afraid to email me in regards to the story. Also, subscribe to me on youtube where I'll also be sharing details about the story and I make AMV's _

_Thank you all for being excellent with feedback and hopefully sticking with me through my absence and once again, don't forget to review! Your reviews and opinions matter! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**[ A/N: Past references are written in _italics_!]**

_"Is that all you got, Son?!" His father's raspy voice questioned as Kouga delivered punches to his bare torso, blow after blow, he missed. "Hit harder than that If you wish to survive! Your mother throws better punches than that!"_

_Growing immensely tired, the pup ceased his punches to try and catch his breath. "Dad...I-I can't..."_

_There was silence._

_Young Kouga looked up to see what just what it was that kept his father from responding, but shortly after he wished he hadn't._

_Disappointment. That was the look that twisted his father's expression._

_Feeling greatly shamed, Kouga looked down to his tiny, tanned toes. He hated disappointing his father, yet he seemed to continue to do it. _

_"Kouga...Is that what you're going to say when someone challenges you to take your place as leader? You can't?"_

_The pup was just about to answer when he felt a pair of hands on his chest followed by a strong push. His eyes focused on his father before him, his face was solemn as usual. But, it had been him that pushed him. This pup's eyes went narrow as he lost his balance and fell to the awaiting, unforgiving ground. He rendered defeated. He couldn't even look up at his father any longer._

_"Are you just going to sit there and give up, Kouga? Or are you going to stand up and fight me like a man?"_

_His father's words echoed through his mind, encouraging the young pup to make his stand. He couldn't disappoint his father...not again. In an instant, the pup drew back his fist, let out a battle cry and charged his father head on._

"Did you hear me? You lame excuse of a leader! Once your dead, I'll take your place as leader of the eastern tribe!"

Kouga's cerulean eyes tightened on the orange haired wolf before him.

This bastard is really asking for it.

"And Sango..." Akuma smirked, knowing this was bound to get under Kouga's thick skin, which was exactly where he wanted to be. "Heh, Sango...she will be my bitch."

That did it.

The venomous words Akuma spoke would be his last. They went straight to Kouga's head in an instant. "Your dead!" He bellowed as he went in for the attack, exacuting an array of formidable kicks and punches toward Akuma.

A snake-like smirk spread across the opposing wolf youkai's thin lips as he leap back and dodged each attack. "I assure you, you'll have to bring it on heavier than that...Unless, of course...you can't?"

"Fuck you!" Kouga retorted as he landed a few feet away from his opponent. His azure eyes were deadly as paced around the orange-haired wolf in half circles. It was his turn to search out a weakness. "You'll regret the day you crossed me!" He bit out as he scanned Akuma's body for something, anything, that would give him an advantage.

_"If you don't see a weakness, make one." The great wolf spoke in a low tone as he presented his now teenage son with a katana. "Do not ever use this weapon in battle, Kouga. That is, until it comes down to it...Sometime, your opponent needs a little...'encouragement' If you will. That's when you use your sword."_

_"Father..." The young wolf bowed his head respectively as he accepted the weapon. "I will father...I won't disappoint you."_

"No...not again." Kouga whispered to himself as he drew his weapon. He let out an enraged battle cry as he charged Akuma from behind. He swung his arm with a great deal of force, causing the blade to slash the back of Akuma's knees before he had anytime to react.

The orange-haired male let out a pained yelp as he fell forward on his stomach. "T-That was a cheap shot!" He spat as the leader of the eastern tribe approached him. Akuma's emerald eyes watched as Kouga rose his katana high into the air. His body was filled with fear, for he though surely this was the end. He shut his eyes, unable to watch his own demise.

This was it.

Kouga's eyes were intense on the cowering fool before him. This was his opportunity to prove his strength, to make his old man proud. His teeth clenched tightly as his eyes reduced to slits. He had the full intention of killing the bastard for everything his said, every one of his little schemes, and then some. He planned on taking all his anger, all his aggression out on Akuma.

What the hell was taking him so long? Akuma's body shook as he waiting for the blade to be bring his life to an end. But, it never did. He watched in pure shock as the younger demon returned his blade to its sheath and turned away. "...Your not going to kill me...? What kind of leader are you!?"

A deep growl was expelled from Kouga's throat. "Shut up! Before I change my mind..."

_"My son...sometimes you must learn to put down your weapon. Even the greatest leader knows when to put a useless battle to an end. At the end of the day, he gets more respect rather than if he had been rash and cut down his opponent." A gentle hand reached out to stroke the young leader-to-be's face._

_"Mother..." The young wolf spoke as he leaned his cheek against his mother's soft hand. "I will. I won't let you down, I promise."_

_A gentle smile creased the female wolf's face. "That's all I ask of you, My son..."_

"...Even the greatest leader knows when to put a useless battle to a end...I'm done here." With that said, Kouga headed off in the direction the others ran off to. He wondered if the mutt had managed to save Sango.

His question was answered when a slender, feminine figure emerged from the fallen trees. As the figured was revealed, he could clearly see it was his mate. A thankful smile curved his lips as he came to a stop. If she had been hurt in Naraku's clutches, he wouldn't have been able to manage. Seeing she was alright was the highlight of his day.

The taiji-ya's eyes shimmered as her love's soft, azure eyes came into view. She had never been this happy in her life. If he had been injured...or worse, she wouldn't have been able to go on. She needed him, just as he needed her. Sango was so excited, she could barely contain herself. She broke into a full sprint toward him. Tears flowed from her eyes as she neared his awaiting arms. "Kouga!" She cried out as she finally made it into his warm embrace, and wrapped her arms around his lean waist.

The wolf smiled down at the precious woman in his arms. "Your not hurt or anything...? Your okay?" He questioned in a gentle voice as he gazed down at the top of her head. So badly he wanted to take her home, lick away her tears, make her happy and keep her that way! He never wanted her to shed another tear again. Yet, here she was...babbling in his arms like a baby. But, these tears were different, they had a different meaning. These were tears of joy. His eyes shifted upward as something else emerging from the heap of tears caught his eyes. It was the others. Kagome, Shippou, InuYasha...hell, even the monk held approving smiles toward he and his mate. The wolf couldn't help but smile himself. But, it was something new to her honeysuckle sent that caused him to look back down at the taiji-ya, who was now looking back up at him. "Sango...?" He breathed, as his cerulean eyes met her hazel ones.

A delighted smile took to the taiji-ya's lips as she answered his silent question with a nod. "Yes, I...believe I'm pregnant." She looked down at flat belly, which was destined to become round and fat with child. "...Your going to be a father."

Kouga could hardly believe it. He pressed a hand against her flat belly, which contained his future. A sudden joy was over him as his love's eyes gazed up into his. He held a proud smile, just as she did. Him? A father? He just couldn't believe it. "I love you, Sango. I'm going to do everything in my power to be the best mate and father I can be..." With that said, the wolf leaned down to give his mate the most passionate, love-filled kiss he could manage.

Sango returned the kiss without any hesitation. He arms reach up to drape over his shoulders. She believed every word he said, without second guessing them. She swore she could kiss him like this forever. The wasn't a doubt in her mind that things were going to be amazing from here on out.

Akuma knew when to quit. without so much as another glance back at the six friends behind him, he stood and scurried off into the darkening forest with his tail metaphorically tucked between his aching legs. This wasn't the last Kouga seen of him, though. He would be back and next time...there's no backing out. He cursed Naraku's name, realizing the coward must have ran off. Or was it actually even him? He knew of Naraku's puppeteer ways. He didn't care, all he knew was that he was done for good with having affiliates. He swore Kouga would regret the day he spared his life.

Golden eyes rolled as the hanyou decided enough was enough. "Hello? We're still standin' here, ya know!" InuYasha spoke in a haughty, annoyed tone as he turned away with his arms folding into his red, fire rat robe. "I think I'm gonna puke or somethin.'" The hanyou was satisfied when the two lovebirds' romantic, show of affection.

"Got a problem, Mutt?" Kouga questioned as he reluctantly released his woman and stalked closer to the hanyou. There was nothing like a good ol' argument with the dog that got Kouga riled up. He enjoyed making Inuyasha angry, and wasn't ashamed to show it.

"Yeah, as a matter-of-fact, there is! Nobody wants to see you all lovey dovey with Sango...it's weird." Inuyasha retorted as he turned to the wolf, giving him a challenging stare down. "Gonna do somethin' about it?" Inuyasha's eyes widened tremendously when he caught sight of the fuming miko from the corners of his eyes. "Kagome...? What's with that look, huh?" He questioned as he approached her, looking like a pup who was about to be scolded.

"How dare you ruin such a beautiful moment, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned the hanyou before her. She was touched by the affection the lover's shared. She could feel their love for one another just by the way they acted around each other in the midst of everyone else being around.

"What are ya? Some kinda creep? Do you enjoy watching that?" The hanyou asked rudely as he got closer to the miko's face. He honestly didn't see what the fascination was. Yeah, he was glad Sango was finally happy, but he didn't want to see it. His stern eyes softened once more when he noticed the miko get so angry, her skin seemed to highlight red. "Wait, Kagome! I—"

"Sit boy!"

_BAM!_

_-Satori_

**[A/N: Show me you want a squeal by reviewing. I was planning on making a squeal, but I don't wish to do it in vein. If I don't get enough reviews requesting a continuation on Unintentions, I will be moving on to my next story. Thank you for you support, I enjoyed reading the reviews I already had on the story.]**


End file.
